As You Turn Away
by BlueCorner
Summary: Caroline grabs her suitcase and before heading to the door she looked back, "I'm sorry Klaus; I can't keep being your second choice not when you're my first." After weeks of being lock with Caroline in a room. Klaus knew he's in love with her but she's leaving. Will he let her go or will his love be strong enough to overcome his issues? Find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Okay first of all, I am an amateur. First time so bear with me please. Enjoy!**

_3 weeks after the Winter Wonderland_.

**-MIKAELSON'S HOME- **

"Wake up little sister"

I gasped feeling alive again. Seeing Nik's face, I just burned with rage knowing he used me and pierced me with a dagger again. Vengeance is all I want so I slap him - _Hard_.

To my surprise, He didn't fight back. I grab a piece of wood from the table that have been destroyed and furiously stab him with it. Not feeling satisfied yet, grabbing his neck, I hurl him to the wall.

Nik didn't respond. He just stands there. I can sense tears forming to his eyes.

I never see him like this, so broken, fragile and so exhausted.

"Nik?"

"It's all over Rebekah, My Hybrid's gone. I killed them. They betray me. Tyler Lockwood betrayed me. Stefan betrayed me" Klaus sighed.

"Even Caroline betrays me." Tears are now flowing from Nik's eyes.

"Nik. I'm here" I slowly close the gap between us. Holding his face with my hand making sure he can see me clearly. "Always and Forever Nik, Always and Forever" I hug him tightly making sure both of us are reminded to know what family means.

"Thank you Rebekah." Nik responded with his hand hugging his little sister back.

**Hi Guys! Okay. First of all thank you for reading my story! I do hope you like it. I can't believe I'm writing stories I was just a reader days ago before finally deciding to write stories. Okay, I am intending to write more chapters with this story. I do hope you'll take time to write reviews. Thank yoouuuu! :D -Nana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the Reviews and Favorites. :D Please keep clicking that review and Favorite thing because it inspires me to write more. :D**

**A REMINDER TO MY READERS:**

**I'm not going to follow the story line in T.V.D. I won't include the five, the cure or professor "shady" as Damon says. :)**

**Also, their will be no love triangle here but, I would love to create friendship/relationship with other characters.**

**Enjoy! -Nana 3**

**-Mikaelson's House-**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. Stefan"

I can feel a piece of wood on my stomach. I expected this. I deserved this. I betrayed Klaus but, I should do what I need to do. I need him. The pain increase as I feel my body crash into the wall, destroying the paintings that have been hanging.

"I need your help"

"YOU! You betrayed me and you have the audacity to ask for my help?!"

I was on the floor again and this time, I can actually feel the wrath of Klaus. He punches me hard and stake the ruined portion of wood from the smashed painting into my stomach.

I know I can be dead any minute now but, I have to do this. I need his help. I can't let her down.

"She's dying. I need your blood Klaus"

A shrill laugh filled the room and in a blink of an eye I was compressed into the wall. Klaus removed the stakes from my stomach for him to hit me with his own bare hand.

"I don't care about her any longer Ripper! The instant she turns into a vampire her existence is no longer my concern. So, I propose that before I tear your heart, Get out from my house for I don't have any tolerance left for traitors like you" He was holding my neck now and sturdily squeezes it.

"It is not Elena. I did not come here for her. Caroline got bitten by Tyler"

And that did it, my breathing come back to normal. I swore that I can see confusion in Klaus eyes as he walks toward the bar filling a glass with bourbon.

I distinguish he would like to know why Tyler bit her, I breathe in deeply as I tell him what occur, feeling guilty since I have sworn to Caroline not to inform him but I can't get Klaus blood without him giving unreservedly. She'll forgive me. I know that. So I started,

"Tyler forces her to get out to Mystic Falls frightened that you might execute Caroline but she didn't want to leave. She told him that you "fancy" her and you wouldn't kill her. Tyler got jealous seeing her wearing your bracelet and not his. Tyler confronted her and asks her if she likes you. Caroline told him that..."

I was interrupted with Klaus face appearing in front of me. His voice was dangerously low and his words were spiteful, I never saw him this grim before but also at the same time he seems to be so wrecked.

"Now, why would I care about the trivial things that you've been blabbing Stefan? I don't care about people who are disloyal to me. I let you and Caroline inside my life thinking that I can trust both of you and what did you do? You betrayed me. She used me and she played me really well. So, tell me Stefan, Why should I heal her?"

Klaus was right. Why should he cure her? She just toyed with his feelings like Elena did to me. But, Caroline went to my house after their "Ms. Mystic Falls" date; Caroline admits that she like him -his "Company". I know Caroline saw a glimpse of Klaus humanity.

I can see it in her eyes that she did like Klaus. I should enlighten Klaus with this and I should carry on with the story but, I know he won't believe anything that comes from my lips so I immediately did what I have to do. I informed him my selfish reason why I am here.

"Because right now Klaus, She's all I've got."

I choke down the words. My eyes are becoming glassy and eventually tears are forming into my , my own flesh and blood is now having the time of his life with Elena, the girl that I deeply and truly love. _My own flesh and blood._

When I overcome the "ripper mode" I lost them and the only one that stand with me and did truly care was Caroline. She became my best friend and my sister. The thought of her dying just breaks me. I can't help it I know Klaus is looking at me but, what the hell. I can't fight this tears anymore.

"Here take this and leave or I swear I would kill you Stefan" Klaus instantly went back to his room leaving a small bottle with his blood in it.

**And THANK YOU once again for reading this. :D Reviews please. Now, I know why authors always write "reviews please" because it can really inspire them to write more. so please, Review please and also don't hesitate to click that Favorite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you louann97, TheElla015, luxanakakashi, laurasicas, NikCaroline for the review.**

**I really appreciate it. You guys inspire me to write more! :D **

**Yes, I will upload longer chapters. And don't fret, Klaus and Caroline interaction would be posted soon. I just need to let you guys know first what is really going on. But, right now and for the next chapters. I'll just show to you dear readers. What exactly happened. Enjoy :***

**-THE GRILL-**

"What a scene. My doppelganger is drinking pleasure to see you here and I'm impressed. You're here without any Salvatore hanging?"

"I don't need body guards, Klaus. I'm a vampire now, I can take care of myself and last time I check, I am in a legal age to drink so if you're just going to mock me might as well shut up and join me" Oh no, I just did not said that.

"Very Well, mate, a bottle of whiskey please?"

Klaus handed the bartender a hundred dollar bill.

"So, Elena, why are you here? I assumed another spat? With Stefan, Oh wait no, Damon? I see you did became like Katharina"

"Actually, it doesn't concern them. It's Caroline."

I look at Klaus intently so he can see how sincere I am.

"I know I should be pissed at you right now but thank you for healing her. She drank your blood yesterday. She's still sleeping but she'll be fine."

I know I shouldn't be talking to Klaus; He's Niklaus Mikaelson, The Big Bad Hybrid. Who is the reason why my human life was such a disaster. He killed Jenna, turns Stefan into a ripper and used me as blood bag. But, he healed me when I got bitten and he healed Caroline twice. He also helped in rescuing when we're stuck in Alaric's classroom.

"You know. I keep reminding myself that you're the reason why my life is such a mess but, you're not. You're just a part of it. My life has been messy ever since my parents died. And it got messier when I fell in love with the Salvatore's. But, even it did get messy I still happen to be grateful because I have friends that treated each other like family"

"Well, you're fortunate that you've got a family and it's a shame if you won't treasure them and treated them how exactly they should be treated."

I can sense his pain. It appears that he's alone. But, he also have a family right? He just needed to be jog by his memory.

"You also have a family Klaus; you've got Rebekah, Elijah and even Kol. They're your family. And even Stefan, he's your friend. Did you know Elijah asked for your coffin and when I ask him why he wants it so badly he told me, "He's my brother, and we stick together, always and forever." It's really sweet for Elijah to tell something like that"

I smile at the thought of Elijah saying that I just knew Elijah and I are the same always looking at our siblings. We just have an extreme approach to show it.

"Well, the dissimilarity that we've had Elena is, you have family that you can trust, I however was deceived over and over again"

I can see Klaus' jaw tightened. I know he's irritated but also at the same time, I can feel his regret letting people in his life only to betray him.

"No, we're the same. At some point, we did also betray each other. We did bad things with each other. I slept with Damon when Stefan and I haven't officially broken up. Damon killed Bonnie's Mom and uses Caroline when she was human. Bonnie tried to kill Damon on fire. Caroline became Katherine's lap dog, Stefan became a ripper, Alaric tortured Caroline, And the list goes on."

I took another shot. Damon was right. This bourbon can help prevent the craving. I took another one and one more shot

"Easy Elena, you need to slow down. You might be a vampire but alcohol still affects our body."

"I know that. I'm just giving you reason to drive me to Caroline's house for you to see her and I noticed you don't call me love or sweetheart anymore. I guess that names are reserved only for Caroline. Awww. How sweet. "

I laugh at what I've just said. I can't believe I've just said that. Alcohol does make you really stupid.

"Clever move but, I don't need to do that I just need to call Damon and he'll be here any moment."

"When did you become a party popper? Loosen up a little. Besides, it's a very unique and strange moment that we are having. It's a pleasant change knowing that we don't try to kill each other and just have a decent and sincere talk. I can't even believe you're capable of having a civilized conversation with no threats included."

"I am capable with a lot of things. Anyway, Time to go home. I'll call Damon."

"Wait before you do that, are you the one being creepy and stalking Caroline a while ago?"

I sensed that someone was outside the house a while ago. Damon knew that too and even Stefan we just chose to ignore it.

"No, I never was near the Forbes residence these past months. Why?"

"Nothing I just thought you're the one lingering outside the house."

_If its not Klaus, then who is lingering in Forbes' House?_

**_Thank you for taking your time reading this :D_**_** Another chapter is done. Please bear with me. I just need to lay out some grounds first. Thank you for reading and commenting and the Reviews :" Please write more reviews so I can be really inspired to write more :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NANA'S NOTE TO EVERYONE:**

Hi guys! Okay, Another chapter was done, I was thinking that I shouldn't write this down but, I can sense that this chapter is crucial and one reason why I love T.V.D, is because its not just about hot guys and methodology, yes I loved them both but, what I love the most is, their bond with each other. They grew up with each other and with all the supernatural things that have been occurring, they still stick together. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D Don't forget your reviews! Please do so I can know what would I do.

EEEENNNNJJOOOOYYYY! :D

**-FORBES' HOME-**

Elena was stroking Caroline's face, startled by Elena's touch, Caroline gradually woke up.

"Hey Elena, I never expected you to come here" Caroline hugged Elena tightly.

"Are you kidding me? I know I've been crappy friend lately for being M.I.A but, I'm here now and I come with a gifts!" Elena was beaming now and holding two bottles of Vodka.

"Wait; Hold up, Elena Gilbert, Oh my, Are you drinking? And you partied without me!" Caroline smack Elena's shoulder playfully.

"Yes, and she didn't even ask me to join her." Bonnie slowly hugged Caroline.

_I can see the witch face registering the fact that Caroline was alive once again. It must be hard taking care of her mother knowing that the witch hates vampires. Such pity._

"Bonnie Bennet! How are you?"

"I'm all right care, my mom's okay. How about you? Caroline Forbes, don't let us worry like that."

"Yeah, don't scare us like that care bear. I can't concentrate busting the tables yesterday when I know you're not yet getting up"

Matt was smiling like a goof ball and he was holding a tray.

_I assumed he was making breakfast for Caroline._

"Awww, Matty! Come here!" Caroline gave another massive hug to Matt.

_This girl does love to give hugs. I wonder if Niklaus would get used to that._

"Well, Blondie. Here it's your favorite. AB mix with O. Suck it up and we'll celebrate "Barbie's alive once again" later at the Grill"

"Damon! Thanks! Come here and give Blondie a hug!"

_Didn't he utilized her as a blood bad when she was human? This girl can't truly cling to bitterness._

"Wait, where's Mom and Stefan?"

"They went out to haunt that mutt" Damon answered straightforwardly, drinking a glass of bourbon on his right and he was holding the bottle on his other hand.

_Good thing he's a vampire or his kidney will disintegrate._

"Care, you know when I was got bitten. I was having hallucinations. And I have delusions that Stefan was Damon. Now, you did that only your hallucination was terrible."

"Oh my, Lena, What the hell happened yesterday?!" Caroline was covering her mouth trying to remember what she was doing yesterday.

"Oh- I remember it. I was hallucinating really badly because I believe Stefan was Klaus and I say a lot of thing to him."

_Oh this is revelation is wonderful. Go on Caroline; tell me the thing you remember._

"Yeah, the thing is Blondie, Stefan wasn't just the viewers. We all are, pretty a speech I say."

_What the hell happened yesterday? I can here Caroline sighed._

"Guys, I know that Klaus was a bad guy, No – wait, He's role was the "antagonist of the century" but, he did good things too and I know you're going to tell me that I'm out of my mind. But, I am Caroline Forbes. I see in good people and I refuse to show favoritism I will see and believe the good side in every people. That's what makes me strong and that what makes me Caroline Forbes." Caroline was lifting both of his hands trying to make a point.

_I become aware of something with her hands. What on earth is Princess Candice's bracelet doing in her right arm?!_

"Even Damon used me and turned Bonnie's Mom I still forgive him. You want to know why? Because I want Elena to be happy and, To be honest even if I am Team Stefan, I can see you're genuinely happy with Damon. Bonnie, if I am in Damon's shoes yes, I would also do the same because I can't kill you nor wish to turn you into a vampire. I would never do that. As a result I choose to turn your mom into a vampire and breaking Esther's spell. I was also assuming that your mom will realize she have forever to make up to you." Bonnie's eyes were becoming glassy. Caroline notice Bonnie's hand was shaky and she held it tightly.

_This Scooby doo gang had a lot of parental issues. _

"And let's not try to wash our hands here, Elena; you've been the 2.0 version of Katherine when you started not to choose which Salvatore you'll get and choosing Damon, maybe it's the right decision because you're not acting like a victim anymore or like a damsel that is forever in distress. Stefan was my brother and it sucks seeing him hurt but, I forgive you."

Elena just smiled knowing that Caroline was genuinely forgiving Damon and accepting her decision.

_I can witness why Klaus fancy this girl. She's beautiful, strong and really full of light._

"And Bonnie, you almost tried to kill Damon on fire. You also helped killing Mason, Tyler's Uncle. Matt, you try to become the hero and accidentally and indirectly made Elena a vampire. But, you know guys, I forgive you because if Bonnie didn't help Katherine will still linger in Mystic Falls and will use me and Matt as a lap dog. I forgive you to Matt, because even if we admit it or not, Elena is so much better being a vampire"

"Cheers to that!" Elena raised the orange juice that Mat made for Caroline's breakfast.

"You see, we all did bad things. We killed people, innocent or not they are still human beings and I can't help the fact that Stefan was right, the only difference that we've had to Klaus is, we have family we can trust."

"Glad, my little brothers speech got into you so well Blondie, No need to tell us everything. You just repeated what you've said yesterday."

"Yes and Care, if you want to fix things with Klaus, I'll support you as long as you'll always be my best friend."

Elena was holding Caroline hand and eventually hugs her.

"Yes and mine too." Bonnie did the same.

_These three girls have an indestructible bond. I can see now, why the Salvatore's and even the humans are so attached to these girls. I guess it's time for my entrance now. _

**"Well, Good Evening Ladies"**

_All of them was shocked and I can register fear in their eyes. It's humorous that I can kill them after all the things they've done, Oh This fun and bearing in mind that Salvatore's face –priceless._

**"Miss me?" **

**Oh no, who's this mystery person?! Okay, the italic fonts belong to that mystery person.**

**Who could that be? Readers, who do you want it to be? Keep reviewing :D **

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter. :* -NANA **


	5. Chapter 5

_ I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. But, I'm back and I'm going to post more chapters._

_Stay tuned because more chapters will be posted._

_Reviews. Don't you forget to write reviews :) _

_Please do write reviews. It'll help me. -NANA_

_P.S: KLAUS AND CAROLINE MOMENTS ARE HERE!_

**5 months after the Winter Wonderland.**

**-PARIS-**

"That's enough Rebekah."

"Oh come on Nik, It's my birthday, Darling another one please" Rebekah flirted with the bartender while drinking another Strawberry Daiquiri.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport Nik; I'm sure our little sister can handle herself." Elijah was taking her side as he was drinking from a brunette girl. She looks like Elena.

"Yes Elijah, and in just a second we will witness our sister becoming a strumpet. What a scandal" Kol snorted while kissing some redheaded girl. The girl was bland for my taste.

Typically, I want to party but, after compelling a hundred people who is in the bar. I was exhausted.

Rebekah wanted a party and that means alcohol and blood. That's her way of celebrations. Luckily, the ladies in the bar were pretty.

_But, nobody can beat her beauty._

It's been 5 months already after the Winter Wonderland but still; I can't help to remember her. She's beautiful, strong and full of light. She's the girl that I fancy.

_Caroline Forbes._

The girl who deceives me, she used me. I was an idiot thinking that she's going to be truthful with me like the time she did during the ball but, obviously I was wrong. She's part of the Scooby doo gang. I was a fool thinking that she won't betray me.

I clutch the bottle I was drinking as I remember what she did.

But, when Stefan told me what Tyler did to her, I was mad. I wanted to slay that mutt but, I refused to do it since I know Caroline won't pardon me. I didn't know someone already took that revenge for me.

**_Flashback_**

"Nik, I have a surprise for you"Bekah was cheerful as she shows her phone to Nik. It was a video clip.

"Hi Nik! This is for you!"Bekah was smiling like an idiot. She places her phone to a table making the proximity of the view more distant and Klaus see someone.

_He saw Tyler Lockwood._

He was chained up like Damon, he was covered with blood and was weeping like a baby.

Bekah was blissfully shooting Tyler with wood bullets and after that she wounded him with a knife while pouring vervain on him making him cry more.

People was scared of Klaus because he did a good job at torturing people but, what others don't know Rebekah was more ferocious in torturing. She made sure the people she's persecuting will plead her to kill them. She was indeed the master of afflicting pain.

Niklaus was proud of her sister as he saw her torturing Tyler over and over again.

"And that took hours; I make sure he will never do anything stupid. It's a pity actually. He was crying like a child."

"I'm proud of you sister" Niklaus joyfully gave the phone back to Rebekah.

"Well, you can show me how proud you are by going with me to Paris, Kol and Elijah is there already. I have the plane tickets. We're leaving tonight. It's my birthday next week Nik. I won't take no for an answer"

"Of course sister, You know I love birthdays. Let's go" Rebekah squealed with delight and packs their thing immediately.

_"Niklaus"_

Elijah's voice broke my train of thought.

"Rebekah's drunk. Could you take her back to the hotel? You know what she does when she's high with blood and alcohol. I don't want her causing an atrocity that we'll suffer. Leave her inside the room and come back here. We'll have still women to drink"

Rebekah was all over the bartender and I'm pretty sure after an hour she'll kill him. Bekah have this bizarre habit that when she's intoxicated, she love to kill. I remember during 1920's she execute each and every one in the bar on Chicago. It was difficult to clean it up.

"Come on little sister. Time to go"

I pulled her from that disgusting human and quickly depart the bar.

**-Hotel du Louvre-**

"Thank you Nik"

"You're welcome Bekah, Happy Birthday. I need to go back to the bar Elijah and Kol are waiting for me."

Nik kissed my temple and fix the blanket to my body, making sure I was fully covered.

"Don't worry Nik. You'll be happy soon."

Little did Nik know he was in for surprise. It's my thank you to him, for everything. I just hope everything happen just as I planned it.

_**What did Rebekah planned for Nik?**_

_OKAY. Another chapter is finished. review please. And don't fret. There is more. :) . -NANA._


	6. Chapter 6

READ MY NOTE FIRST:

Guys, sorry for the wait. I deleted the original document of Chapter 6. I replaced it with a new one. I just need to change some things. I do hope you will write reviews and comments. I won't promise to update it regularly but, my update will not be longer for more than a week. THANK YOU FOR READING AND DON'T BE SHY ON GIVING YOUR CRITICISM AND REVIEWS :P I love you all :* -NANA.

**-Macéo (A restaurant in Paris)-**

"Hey, we are here. Where are you?"

Stefan was talking to someone on the phone while Caroline and Bonnie are eating joyfully their dish scallops marinated in sea weed oil on a bed of quinoa and wild sea bass with baby carrots and mange toute on a bed of cumin-scented bulghur.

"I deeply apologize for the wait I do hope you enjoy your meal?"

Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie's jaw dropped as they saw Elijah without his suit. He's hair was dishevel handsomely and he's wearing a gray v-neck shirt, pants and shoes.

"We do, Elijah. Are you hungry? You can eat first before we go ahead to our meeting? We could order desserts?" Caroline suggested.

"No need Ms. Forbes. I hate to break your enjoyable dinner but, we need to proceed in our arrangement. Ms Bennet, I do believe we need your magic. Niklaus will be hard to convince with this."

"I'll do my best Elijah as long as you'll make sure Caroline stays safe."

"I promise you Caroline will meet no harm." Elijah spoke it with confidence.

"Wait, where is Rebekah? I thought she would come" Stefan asks.

"She's occupied at the moment, Stefan. She's making sure Niklaus wouldn't be in the hotel for hours. The spell that you'll be doing, does it need a lot of time, Ms Bennet?"

"No, it'll just take a second actually. It's a pretty simple."

"Okay then I believe we should leave" Stefan suggested.

**-Louvre-Tuileries and Faubourg Saint-Honoré (A mall in Paris)-**

"It's been four hours Bekah, haven't you have enough? You purchased a vast amount of garments; my card will deplete by now. Let's go back to the hotel now."

"O don't be absurd Nik, you have castles in Bulgaria, companies in Tokyo and a lot more. This won't cost a fortune for you."

Klaus gave up and just slump his body to the sofa. "Thank goodness for the chairs and champagne! Bekah, hurry up before I'll destroy all the fixtures in here"

Rebekah just rolled her eyes and proceeds to the fitting area. Her outfit was perfect. As she was marveling her dress her phone vibrated.

_"Spells done, time for the next step. -Elijah"_

Rebekah smiled, "Nik, this is the last one. Let's go back to the hotel now."

**-Hotel de Louvre-**

"Bekah, where the bloody hell is your key?" Nik was holding all the shopping bags as Rebekah was finding her card key in her Chanel bag.

"Ugh. I can't find it Nik. Can you just put it in your room? I'm going to the lobby and get some spare key."

"Okay but, be fast, I don't want to pile my room with this. I'm going to sleep."

And in a second, Nik was already in his room.

"Don't worry brother. It's all worth it." Rebekah praise herself for her performance.

**-Hotel de Louvre's lobby-**

"Nik is in his room. It's time for you to go upstairs." Eyes were all glued to Rebekah.

"The spell was already activated. Once you are inside the room. You can't go out. Do you understand me, Caroline?" Bonnie was holding Caroline's hands making sure she understands what she's doing.

"Yes, I'm aware. Then it's show time!" Caroline hugged Stefan.

"Don't you dare forget my food and blood bags!"

"I won't! I promise I'll deliver it you every day." Stefan hugged him back silently wishing for everything to turn out as planned.

"Here, it's my grandma's talisman. Wear it so that even if Klaus gets angry he can't bite you." Bonnie attached the necklace to Caroline's neck. It was simple yet elegant.

"Thank you for everything Bonnie. Thank you for all of this" Caroline hugged Bonnie tighter than Stefan. As much as it was a surprise, Bonnie respected and even assist Caroline in her decision.

"Okay, enough with the hugs. Caroline, get up there now."

Rebekah was tagging her in the elevator.

As Caroline and Rebekah were alone in the elevator Caroline took this opportunity to thank Rebekah.

"No need to thank me yet, We don't know what's going to happen I can't really predict what Nik would do but, I pray his feelings for you will overcome his pain. You betrayed him and it going to be difficult but, I promise you it will be worth it."

Caroline smile and nodded, "Well for what's it worth, I think even your family is absolute crazy you do stick with each other."

"We stick together Caroline, Always and Forever." Rebekah genuinely created a smirk on her face as she remembers the good times she had with her brothers.

"Here we are. This is his room. You ready?"

_"Oh good you're here. Get your things now little sis-"_

Klaus was speechless at what he saw.

"Hello Niklaus"****

**What do you think Guys?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been months since Caroline encourage herself to be straightforward with her feelings.

After the Winter Wonderland she felt blameworthy at what she did to Klaus but, days have passed and soon she was starting to imagine him and his being. Caroline tried her best to disregard him but, fails every time.

Now, she's in Paris, the most amorous place in the world and wants to win him back badly. Caroline can't believe at what she's feeling now... It's like she can't breathe.

_ Caroline literally couldn't breathe.  
_

She was pin in the wall and her collar was in the muscular hold of Klaus.

"Caroline, you are beautiful but if you won't get the hell out of my room now, I will kill you."

His emerald eyes turned into gold, Klaus grip was still strong and by the look of it he won't let it go anytime now, He can break her bones -it's a good thing she's a vampire.

"You idiot! She's here to ask for your forgiveness. Let her go Nik!"

Rebekah was standing outside the door annoyed for not able to defend Caroline.

She knew this would occur Klaus might fancy Caroline but, he's anger always gets the best of him. Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. He never has.

Caroline is prepared to clarify her side. She was ready to exposed to the man who can effortlessly shatter her heart and leave it without even feeling remorse. She's trying her best to speak,

"Nik.."

_Caroline's world turns black._

"What in the world is going on Rebekah? Answer me!"

Klaus tried to reach Rebekah but thrown back by the magic that separates them.

"What? What bloody spell is this? I demand answers. NOW!"

Klaus' voice grew louder. Fury was now evident on his face as his fangs appear.

"You are my brother Nik, I can't just stand and does nothing as you tear down yourself. You lost your hybrids, Elena's blood." Rebekah's eyes became glassy.

"I knew sooner or later you will go on a rampage. I won't allow that. I won't let you go on the other side. So I did what I have to, I ask Bonnie for a spell. It's pretty simple Nik, You and Caroline will just be in that room for a month and all your need shall be deliver here everyday, Caroline is your light Nik. I can sense it. Just gave her a chance to redeem herself"

"And what make you think that I would do what you want? You're just a girl who gave herself easily"

Klaus laugh making sure Rebekah can hear his mocking and it did affect Rebekah, hurt by her brother's words, Rebekah remain composed,

"Because deep down Nik, you knew I'm right. Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours Nik. No one will ever sit around the table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. No one really had a chance to know you, the real you give that chance to Caroline. You will not regret it. " Rebekah left.

Rebekah's word had a huge impact on Klaus. She's right. No one really wants a man who couldn't love.

As he gather her in her arms and put her in the bed. He can see her face clearly. Caroline's lips crimson, her nose sculpted perfectly and compliments her face. She has the softest and clearest skin and she smelled sweet too –A mix of vanilla and lavender.

"I apologize for this love but, I did love once but it turns out it was my greatest mistake I've done. I'm afraid I may not handle another mistake. So if you're just going to play with me. Then please, just leave me alone."

A tear rolled down on Klaus face as he kisses Caroline on the forehead.

**Caroline's Point of View:**

_I gasped for air; I can't believe my neck snapped by him._

"NIK!"

"And she's awake. Hello love, care for a drink?" Klaus was stoic holding a glass filled with blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I didn't come here just so my neck could be snapped!"

"You're always the distraction love. Whenever you and your Scooby doo gang do something you're always the disturbance, so forgive me if I did that to you. I thought you're going to betray me again."

Klaus voice was venomous and his words are full of hate and bitterness.

"Why are you here Forbes? Distract me? Kill me? Try to talk about Tyler? Hmm?"

_I knew it would be hard for me to explain myself to him but, I need to do this. It's now or never._

"I came here to apologize. I am sorry for everything I've done Nik. I'm sorry for being the stupid distraction. Since Winter Wonderland happen I felt really guilty and I tried to convince myself why should I be guilty? You're Niklaus Mikaelson, The big bad hybrid. But you have a good side too I just let my narrow-mindedness get the best of me. So I came here to apologize and hopefully fix things because the thing is."

_I took a huge amount of air, I know what I'm going to say is really embarrassing._

"I miss you, Klaus"

"Lovely dialogue but, I'm afraid your words mean nothing to me anymore. You betrayed me, you and Stefan. After a thousand years I finally tried to be vulnerable to others and what good it did to me?"

"Nothing because we were stupid not to value it before but, I'm here now. Give me a chance Niklaus. I will acquit myself to you. All I ask is for a chance."

I come closer to Nik and my proximity with him is really close. I embrace his hands and gaze at his eyes making sure he'll know how sincere I am.

"I have not yet forgiven you but, I'll give you a chance. Just one chance love, and if you fail, I will kill you."

_I smiled. That's all I need. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."

_-Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol 9: The Kindly Ones_

* * *

**Caroline was resting on my shoulder's I can't believe in just a short amount of time everything changed.**

I saw her, _Caroline Forbes._

I saw her beauty, her light, how she handled me. How she told me she cared.

And she saw me, _Niklaus Mikaelson._

She saw my darkness, how psychotic I am, a monster but still, she stayed.

_She stayed._

"Penny for your thought?" Caroline spoke sweetly

"Still can't believe I'm with you?" She was grinning while her eyes closed.

"Flatter yourself much Ms. Forbes?" I raised my hand and pinch her nose. She laughed.

"Sleep Klaus, I don't want you to get grumpy. You have a lot of people to talk to."

"Yes Love" Klaus grinned.

He closed his eyes and at a short time he was already asleep.

He was dreaming about her and what happen in Paris.

* * *

**Caroline hates awkward silences.**

The moment she woke up from his bed. She saw Klaus looking at her _–coldly._

"Good Morning Klaus" She greeted her with a warm smile.

"Take a bath Caroline. Use Rebekah's clothes"

Caroline startled by his voice it's commanding and empty.

She quickly grabbed all shopping bags.

Her mouth dropped as she saw the bathroom.

Nope! Scratch that.

_Bathrooms._

That's right with and "s".

There are two large bathrooms: one with a Jacuzzi and one with a Hammam.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was in Hotel de Louvre, a famous hotel in Paris.

_And it's KLAUS! Surely he will get the Pissarro suite with all his bazillion fortune he made. __Or compelled them._

Caroline face palms her face for being stupid.

She asked Elijah before but she never realized how awfully large it is.

_"He's staying in a suite. All of us are. He's staying in a Pissarro suite. It contained a sitting room, a king sized bed and two bathrooms Rest assured Caroline  
if you're going to stay with my brother in a month then you deserve anything but the best. "_

Caroline let a smile spread across her face.

_"Well, at least I'm stuck in a place where I can enjoy myself"_

She noted herself to thank Elijah for ensuring Klaus to have this room.

She decided to go with the Jacuzzi and boy, did she take her time.

As she dips herself in the bath tub she slowly made a trip to memory lane.

_"What happened yesterday?"_

Caroline smiled remembering last night. Klaus snapped his neck but then gave her a chance. He was a gentleman last night making her sleep in his bed.

_"I'm a gentleman Caroline. A woman should sleep contentedly and I know you'll sleep comfortably in my bed. Don't worry I'm not going to sleep beside you.  
I'm going to stay in the sitting room"_

She frowned remembering Klaus' figure just this morning.

_Where did the gentlemen Klaus go? Did I do something wrong? Okay, you can do this Caroline! Just go talk to him. Everything will be okay._

Caroline assured herself as she changed clothes and luckily, she had the same size as Rebekah.

She was wearing a denim pants and a red tank top paired with a black cardigan.

She searched for more items in the bags and luckily there is a newly bought make-up, curling iron, shoes and accessories.

_Thank you Rebekah!_

* * *

**"Okay are you going to drown yourself with alcohol?! Seriously! It's ten in the morning! Talk to me Klaus."**

Caroline was furious. Klaus has ignored her for the past few hours contemplating the real reason she is in his room.

"You know for someone who snapped my neck I deserve an apology."

Caroline's face softens. She tried everything to distract him. Small talks didn't do it maybe what happen yesterday will keep him talking. And it did.

"An apology love?" Klaus scoffed.

"Tell me Caroline, Why do I need to apologize? You're the one who should apologize."

Klaus tone filled with annoyance.

"I told you I fancy you, you go ahead and used it. You played me you with your adorable smile, snarky comment and your dresses."

Klaus's firmly grip his glass of bourbon.

"And here I am I thought we were friends since we have an exceptional time during Ms. Mystic falls. But no, it was just a distraction. You used me."

His face was stoic but his voice clearly illustrates what he was feeling, He was hurt.

Then his faced turns heated. His lips were tight shut and his eyes filled with rage.

"Your boyfriend, Tyler with his so-called "friend" Hayley unsired my hybrids' and gets them to kill me."

"YOU KILLED CAROL LOCKWOOD!"

Caroline snapped jumping from the sofa. She can't take it anymore! He got a lot of nerve pointing out what Tyler did but, failed to point out what he did.

"Because Tyler Lockwood tried to kill me! He needs to learn his lesson so I killed his loved one. It's supposed to be you but Bloody Hell! I can't kill you

Caroline! I can't even stand it when you're sad!"

Klaus shots back and in a split second he was face to face with her.

"We all tried to kill you and you tried to kill most of us, Ugh! How do you think you deserve my friendship when you've done nothing to earn it?" Caroline was

not intimidated not even a little with Klaus' temper.

"I would not have my hand force by you or anyone else!"

Klaus was screaming at top of his voice insuring that he is the Alpha male and he won't succumb to anyone.

"What is wrong with you?! I'm reaching out to you despite everything that you've done and you still can't get out of your own way! UGH! I feel sorry for

you!"

Caroline couldn't take the distance between them anymore. So she turns her back gasping for air.

_It was too close._

"Don't turn your back on me!"

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago but I didn't because I care!"

_Silence._

They were pondering the words they've been saying at their screaming contest.

Klaus was the first to break the silence.

"Did my siblings send you to kill me? Or did the gang need you as a distraction again? Why are you here Caroline? Tell me or should I compel it  
out to you?" He was angry but fear was more clear in his voice.

"That! That's what you should learn. You don't connect with people because you don't even listen to them! I've told you yesterday I am here because I

missed you." Caroline's word made her flushed and filled her stomach with a lot of butterflies.

_She missed him._  
_  
_

Klaus was silent obviously couldn't believe what she was saying

"Look, All I know is…" Caroline sighed if only the grounds can swallow her up. _This is embarrassing.  
_

"I know that I missed you and I want to tell you that you were right. Small town boy. Small town world. It's not enough for me."

_Silence._

Klaus shady and detached laughed filled the room.

"So it comes to this Ms. Forbes? You come here because Tyler dumped you. And here I thought you were honestly saying you missed me."

Klaus was shaking his head. _Nobody will love you anymore, Boy!_

Caroline was confused. She doesn't know what he's talking about.

Klaus face grimed as Mikael's word repeated over and over in his head like a mantra.

_Mikael was right. No one will love me._

"You don't miss me. You missed being with someone. Someone to hold you, gives you gifts, pay attention to you and make love to you."

Caroline was dumbfounded by what he said. _Is he right?_

"I am not a fool Caroline. You're here because you want me as your rebound though apparently I'm not surprised."

Another sinister laugh echoed in the room.

"You fall for Stefan but he was clearly wrapped by Elena. Heartbroken from Stefan, enter another Salvatore, Damon. He just flatters you a little and you  
were already ecstatic to be in his bed. You'll be sleeping to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it`s pathetic. Really, how you continues to hand your heart to any man who shows you a hint of affection."

Klaus was laughing coldly and swallow entirely the alcohol in his hand.

"I think you would have learned by now, from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception but no, Matt cuddled with you and then you go singing your  
heart out at the grill. since Matt can't get over with you being a vampire, you leap to Tyler. Where you thought he will loved you since both of you are  
supernatural but, He slept with Hayley. You're devastated so you came to me. My a foolish girl!"

Klaus refilled his glass with bourbon and raised his glass and looking directly at Caroline.

"Cheers to you and your uncanny ability to choose men!"

_WHACK!_

Caroline just slapped her. _Hard._

Tears filled her eyes as she hurriedly closes the bathroom door angrily.

* * *

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER EIGHT. Thank you JACI. You were my inspiration :) Comments suggestion. Everything and anything you say will be warmly welcomed by me. -NANA. P.S: I won't abandoned this story and yes, I will rack my mind to give justice "Klaroline".**


	9. Chapter 9

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.

-Lao Tzu

* * *

Caroline was sniffling when she's interrupted by a feeble knock.

"For the last time! Go away!"

"Caroline, open the door or I'll break it. Talk to me." Klaus voice sound persuasive.

"No, I won't. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

Admitting defeat, Klaus knows how stubborn Caroline so he left.

Suddenly there was knock on the door.

Realizing Klaus was not hounding the door anymore; she pulled her blackberry and called him.

_I can't believe I'm calling him._

"Caroline, It's a pleasure to hear your voice. How's Niklaus?"

"He was being a major d-bag. He told me I'm the girl who falls in love easily so I slapped him."

"I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term I'm looking for is OMG"

Caroline laughed.

"Well, that's Niklaus for you but…"

"but what? Tell me."

"Niklaus have the tendency to be downright honest when he's mad. No offense, but is it true?"

Caroline flinch in pain, she considers all her past relationships and it was like cold water thrown at her.

"Yes."

The line was quiet for a minute.

"Then if it's true, then why did it hurt you? Caroline, what was the real reason?"

She gave a deep heave a sigh.

"I've cried my balls out here for hours just to grasp it was true but.."

"But what Caroline?"

"But, with Tyler. It's different. Tyler was really there for me when I need him the most. When I was kidnap by my dad, he protected me from hurting myself and he supported me in my silly high school dramas. I love him and he will always have a special place in my heart but then he goes breaking my heart"

"Did Niklaus already know the reason why you broke up with Tyler?"

"Not yet, and that's the problem. I really don't have any assurance what Klaus would do. He's unpredictable and I feel like I'm walking in a thin red line here. It's like if I overstep any boundaries it's over."

"Caroline, at some point you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out; they fence you in. Life is messy, that's how we're made. So you can waste your life drawing lines or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines that are way too dangerous to cross. Here's what I know, if you're willing to take a chance on Niklaus, the view from the other side is spectacular."

"Wow! Not bad coming from a gazzilion years old."

Caroline can't believe how easily he can tease him.

"Gazillion is an overstatement. I'm just a thousand years old."

She sighed, realizing she sighed a lot. It was depressing.

"What if he just left me?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Caroline. He might leave you or he might not. The only thing I'm assured of is that now, He cares for you. Deeply than what might you think. You can be deeply broken so if you're going to back off then I suggest leave now. Would you leave him?"

"No. I want this to work. I'm gonna take a page from the Elena Gilbert handbook and choose to believe he can be saved."

"Well then, you're settled Caroline. All you need is to acquit yourself. He value authenticity so it's best to just show him who you are."

"Thank you Elijah. You've been a great help in all of this."

"Anytime Ms. Forbes"

* * *

Klaus was resting on the bed his hands supporting his head and he was smiling clearly thrilled with the phone call but, he can't believe Caroline want their relationship to work.

_What did really happen to them? Why did she broke up with Tyler? And why are my siblings involve in this? Even her friends are on board. What the hell is happening?_

Now he really needs a drink. To his dismay all the alcohol was gone. He pulled out his Iphone and immediately searches for her number.

"Klaus?" A sleepy voice answered

"I need you to deliver me blood bags please. A lot of it and any strong alcohol you can get."

"Nik! It's ten thirty in the morning! Don't drink and chatter to Caroline!"

Klaus was not answering so she pin her ears back and she can hear Caroline's whimper.

"Oh bloody hell! its only day one Nik and you mad her cry?! You're an ass"

Klaus snapped.

"Well, I blame your stupidity sister if you didn't lock us out here this wouldn't happen."

"When life reaches out with a moment like this it's a sin if you don't reach back. I don't want you to stay in the bad place, where no one believes in silver linings or love or happy endings. Take a chance Nik."

Klaus shook his head his little sister giving her advice it's bizarre but it's exactly what he needs to hear.

* * *

**After twenty minutes...**

"Ah! Ripper to what do I owe this pleasure?" Niklaus carefully scanning Stefan and the cart.

"I came here to deliver your needs. Carebear! I'm here. I miss you"

In a matter of seconds, Caroline unlocked the bathroom door and hurriedly went to Stefan. She felt electricity when she nearly bumped Klaus. All she wants was a hug ignoring Klaus but, the barrier didn't allow her.

_Again, we are too close. Freaking barrier._

Stefan pushes the housekeeping cart careful not to touch the barrier.

"Steffy! I miss you. Wait, why are you looking at Klaus with your "serious vampire" look?"

Caroline noticed Stefan looking at Klaus dangerously.

"My what? My serious vampire look?" Stefan is confused.

"Hmmm. It's different from your worried vampire look. Neither strays too far from your "Hey, it's Tuesday" look." Caroline couldn't help but to giggle.

"Oh I get it. You think I'm a.. You think I'm too serious. Is that it?" Stefan smirk

"I mean I wasn't going to say it like that. You've got everything?"

"Yes I've got blood bags, vodka for you, bourbon for Klaus, your favorite pillow and your "special" box. There's also food there. The girls cooked that for you Care bear. I've got to go. Fix things both of you."

Stefan grinned and in a flash, He was gone.

Caroline quickly checks the items in the cart. There were three division. The top division is filled with blood bags 24 pieces to be exact. All of them are B+ and under it was a box.  
Three bottles of vodka and four bottles of bourbon. Two glasses, a shot glass for the vodka and an old fashioned glass for bourbon was all gently put on the middle.  
The last part is enclose a big rectangular container she squealed as she saw the Chicken Alfredo Pasta still hot. She grabs the utensils, a fork, spoon and a plate with a juice glass.

"Chicken Pasta Alfredo. Thank you Elena and Bonnie!"

Then she was hushed.

"Wait, all the utensils are for one person only!"

"It seems that they want us to share."

Klaus take hold of the glass and filled it with bourbon. While Caroline transfer the pasta into the plate ignoring his remark. She took the fork and started eating.

"This is good. Klaus you want some?" She brought back the fork to his mouth and Klaus cautiously bite it. Caroline smiled.

"You're not angry with me anymore?" Klaus gaze directly at her looking for signs of dishonesty.

"I'm not angry love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already"

Caroline responds laughing at her fake British accent.

For the first time since winter wonderland, Klaus laughed, a genuine laugh.

Caroline smiled realizing laughter is not at all a bad beginning for their relationship.

* * *

**Hi Guys! Hope you like it. Review, Follow and Talk to me :) Oh! and I have a quote their from Grey's anatomy and Silver Linings ;) Feel free to guess the quotes. Oh and more Klaroline interaction on the next episode. -Nana**


	10. Chapter 10

_Then I see you standing there_  
_Wanting more from me_  
_And all I can do is try_  
_Then I see you standing there_  
_I'm all I'll ever be_  
_But all I can do is try_  
_Oh, try, try_

_-Try by Nelly Furtado_

* * *

She always adores him when he's sleeping he looks so peaceful, vulnerable and happy. She caresses his cheek tenderly cautious not to wake him up tracing her hands into his nose followed by his lips. She slowly tilts on to him to kiss his lips.

"Hey, time to wake up sleepyhead"

Klaus open his eyes and raise his hands moving it to her waist. He buried his head into her hair.

"You've been sleeping for almost an hour and you're smiling. What are you dreaming about?"

She lifts her hands to cup his face as he clutches her waist snugly afraid to let her go.

"You."

It's been a month yet she can't stop the butterflies in her stomach when he speaks things like that she smirks as the entire memories flood into her mind.

"Hey Klaus, do you remember the night you got drunk."

Klaus snorted then burst into laughter.

"Love, how can I ever forget that?"

Caroline chuckle and recall the day she let him into her life.

* * *

Somebody once said you have two ways to make a person to tell you the truth. First, you provoke him to get angry and second, get him drunk. Whoever said that deserves and award. It was the end of the second week and Caroline and Klaus being locked up and they were getting nowhere. Klaus was looking at Caroline curiously as she grabbed the bottle of vodka and a shot glass.

"I know this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff. How about a drinking game? I know! Truth or dare!"

Caroline laughed and pulls two chairs and set it near the edge of the bed then she drags a table that was supporting the lamp stand. She places the bottle of vodka and the glass to the table and directs her eyes to Klaus.

"The mechanics is pretty simple. If you can't do the dare or can't answer the truth then you have to drink five shots but if you were able to finish the task then I'll drink those five shots. It also applies to me. Got it?"

"I approved but, I just want to change something a bit love. After all, you set the mechanics I set how much we'll drink."

He replaces the shot glass. He was now holding an old-fashioned glass for bourbon. He unfastened the cap and transfers it out into the glass.

"Ladies first, truth or dare Caroline?"

Caroline was nervous but, it disappeared the moment she grasp whatever it is she's afraid of, one thing holds true. That, by the time the pain of not doing a thing gets worse than the fear of not doing it. It feels like a stake thrust into her heart.

"Dare"

"I want you to get that "special" box of yours and illustrate me what's in it"

Caroline hurriedly grabbed the box and half-heartedly opened the lid. She smiled as she saw the photo album; it was half the size of a bond paper designed with blue and pink ribbons.

"I've got this when I was 15. Elena gave this to me as a birthday present."

Caroline stands up and sits at the edge of the bed making Klaus cringe a little. She was hesitant at first but she realizes he would not open up if she won't initiate the first step. She took a deep breath and bravely opens the album.

"This is what I look like when I was in the 5th grade. I was nerdy back then, this is the first photo I have with Elena. I was bullied and Elena, being the Savior of the curse and the damned she fought them. Ever since then, we are inseparable."

Klaus was quite the whole time. He was smiling but not laughing. He was genuinely interested at what Caroline has told him. Since 5th grade she and Elena were best friends. She hated sports since she was always the last one to be picked but she love cheer leading. He grins as he saw the pictures of Caroline at her adolescent age. She was dorky; wearing an oversize glass and her teeth was united by her braces. Still, Klaus couldn't disregard her smile. Her smile shows she was truly happy.

"And this is the last picture. My mom took this photo of us. We were having a slumber party at my house. It was the first time we got really drunk. We just graduated from high school excited to taste any liquor we can find. So Bonnie snatched a bottle of vodka from her Gramps and Elena steals her dad's bourbon. We were dancing and having this game. That's the time Elena spill that she felt something for Damon and all his bad boy glory. Bonnie's little crush to Jeremy was revealed too. We were so drunk we passed out and end up sleeping in my bathroom. My mom was in a conference in some faraway place so when she got back it was like nothing happened."

Caroline was wrap up remembering the good old days. She misses her girlfriends. It's been two weeks yet it seems like years. The truth is, it surprised her that Elena and Bonnie supported her in this but, it doesn't seem unattainable since Elena fell in love with Damon while Bonnie, she constantly consider everybody deserves a second chance. She was snapped out from her daydreaming with a British accent tone.

"To Care-bear, Happy 15th birthday! I can't believe I didn't study geometry for this. I hope you like your gift. Thank you for being the best friend I have. I'm glad I have you and Bonnie. I'm always here for you. Remember that. Love, Elena. Lovely letter I must say."

"Yeah. Wait a minute I did your dare drink up! 5 shots."

Klaus dutifully drank the shots. Caroline was giggling she never saw him like that, relax and normal.

"Elena and I, we always got each other's back. We met Bonnie when I was 16 and she became one of us. I love them and treat them like sisters. There are a lot of items in this box and if you want to know them you've got to keep drinking grandpa. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Klaus utter the words effortlessly.

"Where did you get this?"

Caroline rummage around her box finally clutching rectangular black leather, it was Klaus gift.

"It's from Princess Dianne." Klaus open the box and remove the bracelet examining it and gently tugged Caroline's hand and sturdily locked it.

"Who is she?"

Caroline felt like her heart just somersaulted because of Klaus hands.

"I believe you just ask me one question love. Now truth or dare?"

"Truth".

"What happen between you and Tyler? Did you break up because of Haley?"

Deep down Caroline knew this issue will emerge. She's not ready to tell him so she just decided to dodge it but Elijah's words cut the notion.

_He value authenticity so it's best to just show him who you are._

She sighed it's pointless to lie it will just add fuel to the fire. She poured herself a drink gulping it down like there's no tomorrow.

"Tyler and I. We broke up. It's not about him sleeping with Haley. We just decided to cut it."

Caroline's eyes were searching for something to look at desperate not to look at Klaus' eyes; it was piercing it's like every inch of her body hypnotized by those emerald eyes. She tried to look away pleased she can focus her eyes on a new object, A picture, her family picture. She was seven years old back then and Liz was holding her right hand while Bill was holding her left. They were smiling but their smiles don't meet their eyes. Caroline gulps another shot as she obtains the photo and gave it to Klaus.

"When I was human, I craved for attention. My mom and dad separated when I was 10. It broke me, the fairy tale I once believe in suddenly turn into a nightmare. My dad left and lived in New York and my mom stay in Mystic Falls. All her attention was completely focused on her being the sheriff and dad was completely head over heels to Grey, his boyfriend. They tried their best to act civil. But, it was never enough for me. Growing up having two different families, two houses to live in, it made me question my identity. I feel that I don't belong."

She chug down another shot and followed by another. It happened a long time ago but still every time she considers it, it always broke her.

Caroline's words are full of strength but her voice betrayed her. Klaus was hurt knowing that she was speaking the truth. Suddenly, like his body has its own mind his hands slowly cupped Caroline's cheek and caressed it. Caroline was stun for a moment but that gesture show his sincerity she recognize he gave a damn and it encourages her to converse more.

"When Tyler came into my life he was my personal charity case. He's confused and I have just transitioned from being a vampire. We were clueless and we were high school teenagers force to deal with ourselves being supernatural. He didn't know how to be a werewolf and Stefan was helping me do the bunny diet. I didn't love him at first but seeing us as a couple it gives me some sense of normal. But then things happen, his dad died, I was tortured by my dad and with all the Katherine drama he was just, He always got my back. It's like finally I belong to someone I belong somewhere. I belong to him and to his arms."

Involuntarily, her hands found Tyler's bracelet pulled it out and smiled as she remembered Tyler personally made it.

"He was a major d-bag everybody knows that but when I'm with him, he's just different. He cares for me but a lot of things happened and we just drift apart. He's obsess unsiring himself and being a leader of some pack and I was busy fixing my relationship with my dad, helping Bonnie's mom with her transition and got to deal with Elena and the Salvatore's love triangle. We just had different priorities and one night.."

Caroline flinch remembering what happened that night. She poured another glass of vodka and slowly drinks it. She can feel the effects of the alcohol already and one of its effects? It makes her so darn chatty. Klaus was looking at her intently listening at every word she will say. For the past few days it's been hell not knowing what really happened between Caroline and Tyler. This is his chance to know what really happen as a result he let his vampire hearing function.

"He saw me wearing your bracelet. I was just having a "moment" after Stefan and I talked and Tyler caught me smiling at your bracelet. He was angry but then he confessed he slept with Haley. I got annoyed and attacked him so he bit me."

Klaus cool and tranquil features were completely distorted. Gradually, from emerald his eyes was now painted yellow and his fangs liberate promptly. Klaus is no stranger when it comes to anger but at the moment, it's not anger, it was _rage_. He wants to kill Tyler. Oh he can't wait what he will do to him. Determined to destroy Tyler he was about to rise up when two hands were enfold to his waist.

Klaus alteration of temper made Caroline panic. He's longing to kill Tyler but, she wouldn't let her do that. At this rate he will do his best to get out from the room, alarmed, Caroline did what she thought can make Klaus stay. She hugs her. _Tightly._

"Please don't leave me here. _Please_?"

Her plea strangled Klaus chest. He was surprise, he never saw Caroline like that before. She was helpless, terrified and miserable. He handles her hands softly and untangled it from his waist. Caroline realizes what she did but instead of making it a bid deal she carry on.

"But after we calmed down we talked. We just realized we are not the same anymore. We are not the clueless teenagers anymore. We both know what our priorities are and sadly, his priority doesn't involve me and it was the same for me. I never really pictured my life being with some pack. We know we can't hide nor dodge the truth anymore. And the truth is _we grow_. You see Klaus, People change. Feelings change but it doesn't mean that the love once shared wasn't true and real. It simply just means that sometimes when people grow. They grow apart"

"You said you and Stefan talked, what did you two talked about?"

"Seriously!? I just gave you my whole story and all you've got is "Stefan and I" talked part!? Gah! Not fair! Drink up first! I thought we are playing."

"Love, it doesn't matter. You're too drunk not to tell me the truth anyway."

"No! The game is truth or dare not get Caroline drunk so she'll be honest! Truth or dare! If the player failed to manage the task he/she will drink 5 shots. Drink or my lips are sealed!"

Klaus groan. She was obstinate like Rebekah. He was on his last shot when he noticed Caroline befall in silence.

"Caroline, what's wrong?"

"We talked about you. We felt guilty we led you to slaughter. Stefan was right. We all did horrible things. Everyone makes mistakes even the people we love."

She gathers all the courage she can find in her body and stare boldly into Klaus' eyes.

"I'm still mad at you. You killed Carol, Jenna and used Elena as your blood bank. You used me and Tyler as your sacrifice. You did a lot of horrible things and I don't know if I trust you."

Caroline's bravery made her hands stroke his face not breaking their contact she utter the words she knows that can either make or break her.

"I want to trust you, but I don't know if I do, so I'm just gonna try. I'm gonna try to trust you because I believe we can be extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart. I'm going to take a shower. Good Night Klaus."

* * *

**Any comments? Reviews please. Whatever you think. It'll be great to hear from you guys. Love, Nana**


	11. Chapter 11

All the same  
I don't want mudslinging games  
It's such a shame  
To let you walk away

Is there a chance?

A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?

-Ashe and Wine by A Fine Frenzy

* * *

Caroline shifted herself on the bed groaning in pain as her head hurts. It feels like she's been hit by a hammer over and over again. Suddenly the weight of the bed shifted as she felt Klaus body near to her.

"Love, are you okay?"

"I'm not. This headache is killing me and I can't sleep."

Klaus was back before Caroline groan again holding a bottle of water and an aspirin

"Here drink. You'll be fine in the morning."

"Can you tell me a story? Or anything just distracts me."

Caroline swiftly put her hands and massaging her head seeing that Klaus knew she would have a one hell of a hangover in the morning.

"What story do you want to hear love?"

Caroline moves her body now side by side with Klaus. She's been killing to ask about the owner of the bracelet but it seems every time she does Klaus starts a new conversation obviously he doesn't want to talk about it so she just change the subject.

"Forever and Always. What's the story behind it?"

"It's an oath. A promise we kept after Henrik died."

"Who's Henrik?"

Caroline stopped massaging her temples and opens her eyes and lean her head looking at Klaus face.

"He's our baby brother. He died."

She knows Finn died because of them but his loss doesn't really impinge on Klaus but hearing him say that his brother Henrik died. She swore his voice sounds wrecked. She forces herself to sit down and grunt as her head starts to hurt but she neglected it. She looks at Klaus eye's and softly asks.

"How did he die?"

Klaus shift uncomfortably Caroline notices his fist closed like he's about to punch somebody and his face was gloomy. He closed his eyes, as if summoning the energy to continue.

"He died because of me."

His words began to come faster, tumbling over one another.

"It was full moon, Elijah and I were sneaking out excited to see the transformation of the werewolves, Henrik knew about our little secret and begs us to allow him to come... Elijah being Elijah as always voiced out that he was young and defenseless but I insisted so the three of us went to see it. Little I know that will be the time we will lose him. All of us get attacked by werewolves but we managed to put up a fight. We were about to go through our village but a werewolf hound me. Henrik, being brave and stubborn as ever wrestle the werewolf. He was young and the werewolf was strong and full-size. He was the biggest wolf that we've seen. He tackled Henrik and killed him. Elijah being hopeful that Esther can find a spell to turn back Henrik again we picked him up and went back to the village but it was too late."

Klaus close his eyes as he remembers. _He remembers everything. _How he's wounded by the werewolves that left him a mark in his chest. He remembers Elijah got bitten in his torso and legs. Then he remembers Henrik, his sweet, young and vulnerable brother. Who foolishly think he can save him from the werewolf. He remembers Henrik clutching his tiny sword that Klaus made personally for him and leap to the werewolf who pinned him pierce its side making the werewolf whimper in pain and releases him. Klaus knew that second, Henrik will die. The werewolf chase Henrik and sink his teeth into his legs his little brother scream in pain but the werewolf is not yet contented he bit again and again to his arms, collar and chest. Hearing his little brother's shriek Klaus and Elijah stabbed the wolf with their blade wrathfully that made the werewolf draw back.

"Henrik's death triggers my werewolf gene."

"How? I mean you didn't kill the werewolf."

Caroline's hand was now on his hands pressing it subtly telling him to answer.

"There's nothing I do better than revenge love. After we turn into vampires, I went back to the werewolves' village; they just shifted in human form so it was effortless to kill them. I slaughter all of them. Searched for the person who is responsible for my brother's death, I found out he was the chief of the community. His name was Garret and before I tug his heart out to his chest he told me he was my real father as he saw my face personally. Sickened as he saw me he spatter in my face and told me I was nothing but an abomination so I destroy him. I went back to confront Esther but I saw her body was thrust to the wall by a sword. It turns out Mikael found out about Esther's indiscretion and was determine to slay her. After that, he left run like a coward. Elijah stayed so does Rebekah. Our little sister can't bear to see our family laying on the ground so we buried them. After that we vowed to each other we will be at each other's side. Always and Forever."

By the time he finished, Caroline was rigid with anger. Sure his dad was no saint. Duh! He tortured her for being a vampire but he will never once in his life consider seeing her with so much hatred and loathing.

"I'm sorry" was all Caroline could muster.

"You know you didn't have to be sorry. You didn't do it"

"I know but I don't know what else to say. Unless…"

Caroline trailed off and after a moment he turned to her. Caroline could see the tears threatening to fall down to his cheeks, and the fact he's been hurting for a long time made her heart ache.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want me to.. I don't know beat the crap out of him?"

He jovially laughed at Caroline's remark

"Love, he's dead and as much as I admire your confidence, you don't stand a chance."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well, we don't know that. Plus, I'm not the girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself besides, who says I'm going alone? I have a powerful witch, three sturdy vampires and two originals that can't be killed as my back up. I mean come on with that kind of team Mikael can suck it. We are better than the X-Men."

He like the way she said it, Klaus couldn't help but to chuckle but also a small blaze rekindle in his heart knowing that Caroline was concern. And they sat together, hands clasped tightly

In silence, Caroline thought about the courage Klaus had shown, not only the night he lost Henrik, but afterward. If he did not tell her she would not comprehend that Klaus was not pure evil. He was just a young man yearning for affection from his parents. She traced her finger along his jaw and Klaus felt his skin tingled beneath her touch.

Caroline wants to ask him further questions but she can't fight herself as she was being lethargic. She gradually tilts her head smiled at Klaus and clutch to his hands and kisses his knuckles tenderly.

"I know you're not really much of a talker so thank you for answering my question Klaus. It really means a lot to me. I'm going to sleep my head is killing me."

Klaus stand up without responding. He hurriedly grabbed a bottle of bourbon trying to soothe the sudden parchedness in his throat. He looked at Caroline sleeping peacefully then he rapidly rushed to the bathroom and removed his shirt showing a scar on his chest. He drew a shaky breathe.

_Nobody will love you anymore Boy!_

Nobody will love him anymore. He was certain of that. Mikael haunted him down for a thousand years; Esther put a spell to him. Garret, his own flesh and blood despised him. Even, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah wish to dagger him once in a while. Stefan hates his gut. His hybrids betrayed him. Tyler betrayed him. Nobody will love him anymore. He was a nuisance, an unwanted child and he was the epitome of evil. Beauty and the beast might exist in fairy tales but not in reality. He knows that but somehow why can't he shake the idea that maybe just maybe he was wrong.

* * *

Elijah was having a lovely dinner with Bonnie, Stefan and Rebekah. It's ironic because in the past year they were at each other's throat and now they were giggling like they were best friends. They were laughing at Stefan's story.

"I'm serious! Damon was so scared he screamed like a girl. You should have seen him when Lexi and I poured a bucket of cockroaches to him. He didn't speak to me for a month."

Elijah was laughing loudly as he tried to picture Damon screaming like a young woman his imagination was interrupted when he felt his phone vibrated to his pocket. He excused himself as he answers his phone in the restroom.

"Niklaus, what did I miss? I'm actually having a dinner with Stefan, Bonnie and our sister. Why are you calling?"

"I need to talk to you big brother."

He's surprised as Klaus acknowledges him like that but he was more uncomfortable by his brother's voice. It sounds strain and exhausted.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask Bonnie to remove the Barrier. We'll be there in a short moment."

Elijah went back to their table and a blissful Rebekah greeted him.

"Who was it Elijah?"

"It's our brother. He wants to talk to me. Bonnie, please remove the barrier"

* * *

Bonnie closed her eyes and started to chant after a short moment she open his eyes and nodded at Stefan.

"It's done. We can come in"

Stefan bravely entered first and saw _him_, his chest arch back as he played with his glass of bourbon.

"Klaus, the barrier had been broken. Go talk to Elijah. he's in the rooftop. In the meantime, we'll stay here and watch Caroline"

Klaus stand up without saying anything leaving Bonnie, Rebekah and Stefan in the room.

* * *

As Klaus pace into the ground of the rooftop he's greeted by the beautiful sight of Paris. It was breathtaking. In the distance he can see the moon, full and glowing, shedding some light into the vicinity viewing a gentleman who was sitting down. Klaus stroll forward making the distance shorter until he was side by side with his brother.

"What is all this? What are you planning Elijah?"

Elijah played with his hands as he blurted.

"We've been living for a thousand years Niklaus but, we never really had a shot of happiness. I want you to give Caroline a chance."

"And what makes you think I will?"

Elijah became aware of the challenge inside Klaus voice Elijah get to his feet and stare at him.

"You will give her a chance because I am asking you to. As your family, as your only living brother. I would ask that you provide yourself this opportunity to feel, to care and to love."

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care."

Elijah sighed at his brother's stubbornness.

"We did once"

At his answer, Klaus seemed to really look at Elijah.

"We did, too many lifetimes ago to matter"

Elijah made no effort to hide his feelings any longer. He raised his hands only to cover his forehead with a disgusted sigh,

"And your suggestion is what brother? Kill without any hesitation until the last human being breathes his last? Be an abomination to humanity? Mother made us vampires but she didn't make us monsters, we brought that to ourselves."

Elijah saw Klaus face fell. Different emotions painted on his face as he shook his head. Klaus open his mouth to answer but said nothing. Instead, He turned away and walked to the edge of the building He stared out the moon, not angered so much by what Elijah said just…._Sad._

"All I want is loyalty and family but life refused it to me. You tried to kill me when I was breaking the curse and Rebekah killed the only person that can help me to create an army who will be loyal to me."

"I tried to stop you from you atrocity Niklaus."

Elijah gradually crossed the space on the way to Klaus.

"You intend to destroy innocent lives and I can't let that happen. Our little sister is devastated when she heard you were dead. She did what she thought was best, she avenge you."

Elijah faces his brother earning Klaus a confused look at him as Elijah raised his right hand and touches his shoulders. Klaus could see the moonlight reflected in his dark eyes and his voice was soft when he spoke.

"I still don't understand I mean why you must always consider our family a burden? Always and Forever, I mean those words are still important to me today….as they ever were."

Klaus gaze honestly at Elijah's eyes.

_Always and Forever._

Klaus bear in mind the day they promise that oath. Then he saw Henrik. He just felt weak when his little brother drew his last breath in front of him. He can't bare the pain of losing Henrik. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it keeps trying to fight its way back in and Klaus let it the first time in a thousand years he succumbs to his emotions and embraces his brother.

"I'm scared big brother."

Elijah is taken aback at his brother's gesture but recovers in it just a second he embrace him back knowing what Klaus meant. He knew how much pain Klaus was suffering when their little brother died and he knew Klaus is starting to open up to Caroline and if she leaves he knows his little brother can't take it.

"You just have to put your faith on her Klaus. That's all you can do. That's all we can do"

* * *

Don't know if our fate's already sealed  
This day's spinning circus on a wheel  
I'm ill with the thought of your kiss  
Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips  
Shut it out  
I've got no claim on you now  
Not allowed to wear your freedom down  
Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**What do you think? :) I'm inspired to write thanks to "Dear John" *weep. Why does Nicholas Sparks always kills a person in his novel? Sigh* Well, I do hope you like it. Reviews and Follows. Don't be shy -Nana.**

**P.S: What friendship or pairing do you guys want? I'll have a lot of Klaroline moment in the next chapter but I figure it would be great to balance it out with some interaction from others. So just tell me who to pair. Mabekah? Stelena? Delena? Kalejah? Klennet? Just let me know :***


	12. Chapter 12

"The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us, even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance. And time. And logic. Because some ties are simply meant to be."  
-Meredith Grey

* * *

Every one of her blood bags was consumed and stealing some at the hospital is a big risk from the time when the council took over. She went directly in the woods hopeful she can find any rabbits to gobble.

Caroline was very famished and aggravated. Closing her eyes she calm down as she heightened her senses a scent ruled entirely in her body. She determinedly traced it leading her to a tree noticing a child sobbing while he shed tears over his injured lap. The attention on his knee as she saw the scarlet substance, _**Blood.**_

"Hey buddy, what your name?" The question was left unreturned as the boy continues to cry obviously he wasn't aware of her presence.

_He's ten years old Caroline! What wrong with you? Are you seriously going to feed on him?!_

The stench of blood contacted on her nose. Bloodlust was all she can think.

_I'm so hungry. I don't give a damn anymore._

In just mere second, Stefan's moral speech was gone. She can't argue anymore with morals and the ripper's teaching. She was too hungry. The parched feeling in her throat is all she can think about. By this time, her sense of right and wrong vanished and her body shift forward automatically into a low crouch ready to launch suddenly an angry voice alerted her making climb up to the tree.

"WHERE ARE YOU BOY?!"

Caroline notices a man, his locks are honey ginger reaching at his shoulder, He sported an aquiline nose and cherry painted lips but her attention was in his eyes. Fiery on his amber eyes were evident. The man's face was precise. It was easy enough to understand his approach. He was an enraged person her notion was right when he kicks the fragile body of the boy, he shrieked and Caroline flinched.

"Father, Stop!"

_Father? That monster was his father?! What kind of parent would do this to his child?! What the fuck is going on?_

The boy takes hold of the monster's garment pleading for his life begging for mercy. His father answered with his hand to his son's throat  
thrusting him into the trunk in an upward movement.

She wants to vomit as Caroline saw the face of the sufferer. It was….

_Klaus._

_Nik?! Oh no, Nik. Klaus! Klaus!_

"Have mercy at me father. AHHHHHHHHH!"

Caroline saw the maroon spots pop out when he screams, it broke the blood vessels in his eyes. He was just a child. She never portray him as an adolescent yet, even in his young age he was beautiful with a wavy, buttered toast hair, straight-edged nose that was often found in paintings, suggesting artists saw it as a thing of beauty, his eyes were emerald.

"No, this is what you deserve you insolent child!"

A gush of blood was cough up when Mikael hit him in his abdomen.

As the moonlight struck at the forest, Caroline saw Klaus's skin, tinted by red and purple. Mikael's hand came up with a knife blade.

_OH NO! NO! NO! MIKAEL! YOU SON OF A BITCH NO!_

His hand came down on Klaus chest. Terror flooded on Caroline's face as his blood spew out from where Mikael penetrate the skin. Klaus shudder but didn't scream instead he whispers,

"It hurts! Please, Don't kill me. Please."

Mikael's lips shape a tiny wicked smirk as he pierce Klaus again.

"NOBODY WILL LOVE YOU ANYMORE BOY!"

A devastating snap inside his body was heard by Caroline making her jaws dropped. Tears start to trickle in her eyes as she saw the horrid image,

Klaus was lying on the ground his face covered with a mixture of sweat and blood, eyes clearly reveals terror and both of his shin bones were out in the open.

In an instinct, Caroline jumped off the tree and hurriedly positions herself at his side, she bowed over his head. She pushed her lips to his and blew a lungful of air into it. His lips taste like blood. Caroline ignores her eyes being damp and hazy. She could hear his heart thumping unequally. Puffing another gust of air and by some miracle she hears his intake of breath as he fights to gulp down the air. His emerald eyes were clearly looking at her,

"Nobody would love me."

And with that, the little boy let go of his last breath.

_Klaus! Shit! No! Klaus! Damn it! KLAUUSSS! DON'T LEAVE ME!_

* * *

****

"CAROLINE!"

The frantic scream was bewildering to her ears. Caroline's body tried to reject Stefan's hands evidently not recovering from the seconds or even minutes of the agony she felt.

"Stefan? Klaus! Where is he? I need to see Klaus!"

Stefan could understand he could make sense of what's happening. He tried to shake her making it easier to keep up with reality. Caroline tried to comfort herself believing what just happened was non-reality, fiction it was red and hurt so much. Reality was so much better and clearer when her blue warm eyes look intently at her friends, Stefan, Bonnie and even Rebekah. All of them only showed concern.

"It was just a dream. A horrible one, I.. I saw Mikael.. He was.. He was beating Klaus. It was terrible."

_**Mikael.**_

That name did it, Rebekah's whole expression changed; all concern vanished and her lips went pale. Tears were now threatening to liberate from her moonlight eyes,

"He abused Nik. All of us actually but Nik were his favorite."

She took a deep breath and exhaled,

"Mikael can't kill him, Esther won't allow it but that doesn't mean he can't drag him in the forest tear him apart piece by piece, nerve by nerve until the pain is so severe that Nik will beg for mercy and then after attaining the satisfaction he'll just leave Nik alone."

Old wounds should have healed years ago but it never did Rebekah always tears up when she remembered what her father did to her half-brother but her old wounds teach her something. It's a reminder of where his brother had been and he'd overcome. It's a reminder for her too, always and forever.

Stefan rolled his eyes but he got to his feet in one fluid movement as he grumpily opened the door thinking who would interrupt the precious moment.

"We are busy here. We didn't order any- What the hell are you doing here?"

Stefan's glare didn't intimidate the beautiful young woman. She has an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shape, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes.

"Didn't you get the memo your best friend's happiness was all thanks to me."

* * *

"Miss me?"

_All the happiness and acceptance in the room shattered and replace by alertness and anger when a brunette was standing behind the window. In just a mere second Matt was already shielded by his body guards, Caroline and Elena. Bonnie step forward a bit looking intently at Damon and his hand was on the original doppelganger's neck shoving her against the wall._

_"Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time Damon."_

_Katherine effortlessly grabs Damon's hand twist it and put it on his back pushing him on the floor making him growl but she didn't care Katherine's eyes were fixed on Caroline._

_"I'm so glad I turned you. Immortality suits you. Klaus is in Paris"_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_Caroline's eye brows rose confused and utterly clueless at what's Katherine's point at telling her Klaus whereabouts. Katherine step closer releasing Damon._

_"Go to Paris. Talk to him. Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

_Suddenly, her head we're popping. Bonnie was clearly pissed seeing she was in front of Caroline the witch didn't stop until Caroline stop her._

_"Klaus would just use her. He will walk away the moment he's done with her."_

_She was massaging her head clearly astounded Bonnie's aneurism was stronger. Katherine knew the witch grew stronger but she didn't think that the witch can surpasses Emily's power, her friend and Bonnie's ancestor._

_"You're wrong Bonnie. Klaus won't be able to walk away from this. He and I are the same. We manipulate. We thirst for power. We control. We punish. But our actions were driven by one singular place deep inside"_

_"And what is that?" Bonnie asks curtly._

_ "We're alone and we hate it. I came here offering you aid to your misery Caroline. Come with me in Paris."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_Caroline was inches apart from Katherine. Mesmerize by her coolness Katherine just smirked,_

_"If I have to, I will snap your neck like a twig and drag you to Paris."_

_ "Why are you doing this Katherine? Spill it or Caroline's not going anywhere. You better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep."_

_Damon walked over placing himself between Caroline and Katherine. Caroline was taken aback as she felt big brotherly love radiating from Damon's body._

_ Never in his lifetime Damon would do that but he owed it to Caroline. She was his answer to all his prayers. She patch up his relationship with Stefan making his brother forgive him for loving his girlfriend, because of her genuine loyalty and support, it made Elena courageous to admit that she is certainly in love with him. He owed his happiness to that blonde bombshell and he wouldn't let anyone hurt Caroline, his little sister especially that psychotic bitch who used her hundred years ago._

_"I'm doing this for a friend." Katherine answered._

_"I don't trust you and I don't believe you and I'm not going anywhere." Caroline bluntly told._

_"Believe what you want Caroline. But I know the truth deep down you do too. Life is too cruel if we cease to believe in love, why would you want to live? You have exactly five days to make a choice. Tick tock"_

_Katherine was gone and they were left utterly speechless.  
_

* * *

"I told you. It's been too long, Stefan. Sorry. Our reunion is gonna have to be cut short. I need to talk to Caroline"

It was after Caroline informed Stefan about Katherine's participation. He let her in, Katherine glided past the hotel door in a sweetheart bodice top paired with Helmut Lang Peak-shouldered wool-blend blazer. Her slender legs was shaped obviously by J BRAND '912' jean and she wore a Pour La Victoire Beca Boot. She grins wickedly,

"Somebody wants to see you."

A man appeared,

"Greetings from the dead"

Caroline looked at the man who was "supposedly" want to meet him. She didn't know the guy but it was sure as hell, he was handsome and hot. She looks at him his clothing style is quite casual, a v-neck white shirt and a dark rise jeans. He's tall he is approximately 6'2". He looks young, somewhere between 20 - 22.. He possesses a curled dark-brown hair and light gray eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin.

"I know that look! Ew! Caroline! Did you really think my brother is hot?! And what the bloody hell are you doing here Kol?!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Do you guys like it? REEVVVVIIIEWWWWSSS! Give me some. Oh and I have certain announcements to tell you dear readers!

**First,** I have decided to finish the story. I've already written the ending but, I'm still revising. I'm thinking 6 or 7 chapter then the story will end. DON'T FRET. It's going to be Epic but however, if you have any ideas you want me to do then please by all means, do tell ;) I should warn you guys the chapters would be longer ;)

**Second,** Other couples will be revealed in the next chapters. I have Klennet and Delena moments that is for **Elena Targaryen **and** louann97. **

If you have couples you want to include feel free to tell me.

**Third,** I'm not going to write multi-chapters but I'll settle writing one shots. But, it won't be that long. I just want to see and experience new things.

**Fourth, . , **I was grinning like an idiot when I saw your reviews. I do really appreciate it. And to my other readers, I really appreciate you. Every review. Every Follow. Every like. THANK YOU. For making me feel welcome in the Klaroline community.

And reviewsssss. Pleeeaasee? :*


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is a long chapter. If you just finish reading other stories then I suggest you rest your eyes first. This is a really long chapter :) **

**I apologize for any grammatical errors. I tried my best to correct all the grammars that I can see but if you still find some I'm sorry. **

**Really. really read this chapter. **

**Honestly, I was doubting myself if I would post this because I feel like the emotions wasn't enough. But after rewriting it for four times I gave up. This chapter hopefully *fingers cross* will show you why I love vampire Diaries.**

**All the couples that you suggested will appear after this chapter. This is not a bluff.**

**Dear Readers, I would really love to read your reviews because I see it as an opportunity to improve my writings. Please do tell what you think about the story if it needs a little fluff or its too much drama. Tell me so I can add or lessen things. **

**I would like to give a shout out to: . . hopeless637, ak269, Tvd28, Grace5231973, louann97 THANK YOU for reviewing the previous chapters :***

** . : From the bottom of my heart thank you for the reviews, you really take your time to read each and every chapter. So, thank you so much :D**

* * *

Klaus and Elijah were at a bar chatting and smiling. It's been a long time since they bonded what happened last night reminded them what it feels like to have a brother all of a sudden they a feminine voice intruded,

"Aww. You two patched things up?"

Elijah smiled as he was gleefully hugged by a slim body. Unexpected combinations of grapefruit and gardenia scent came from her brunette wavy hair, and her coffee-color eyes bursting with delight.

"Elena. It's a pleasure to meet you"

A dark hair man approach Klaus his blue eyes were smiling making his fair skin crinkle.

"Damon, what brought you to Paris mate? It's hard to imagine you left mystic falls."

"Three things, we want to hang out with Blondie. Two, Elena wanted to feed. So I brought her to a city-sized buffet. Three, someone thought Elena is FedEx girl snapped her neck just to give you that." Damon tosses a red envelope.

"Your enemies absolutely didn't get the message that you're not supposed to kill the messenger!" Elena crossed her arms and mope.

"What is it brother?"

All eyes were on Klaus immediately he opens the envelope and encountered something smooth and flat, a sheet of paper, folded in half with a message written in script.

_Hasta el día que muera_

Klaus didn't respond. He turned into a sculpture.

* * *

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime and who knew Kol Mikaelson was the answer."

"Why don't you Rebekah enlighten us? Why is Katherine helping us?" Stefan's curiosity comes up. He knew the plan to get Caroline and Klaus to be together means working with a lot of people but Katherine Pierce was never on his meet and greet list.

Rebekah rose from the sofa and hastily walked to the bed garnering a deep sigh squeezing Caroline's hand.

"Maybe I'm the girl who loves too easily some people might see it as a weakness or stupidity but I see it as my own personal release. I have live for a thousand years and witness my family to be an abomination to each other and to this earth. When Nik removed the dagger in my heart back when he found out about a new doppelganger, I knew Klaus wants what everyone wants, Companionship. He doesn't want to be alone. Caroline, I apologize but, I went into your head when you were dreaming. What you see is just a tip of the iceberg Mikael abuses Nik ruthlessly not just physically but mentally and emotionally too. My brother grew up to have the wrong perception about the world. Mikael make sure he would think nobody would love him. But Mikael is wrong Niklaus will always be my brother. Kol and Elijah will always be my brother and I will never stop loving them. Forever and Always."

At first Bonnie thought she was hallucinating but she swore she notice Kol smiles warmly at his sister as she publicly proclaim her love for them. It tugs her heart knowing that the tie that binds each and every one in the room is impossible to explain but simply meant to be**. **

"You and Stefan led him to slaughter Nik don't have any tolerance to people who fail him but he didn't kill you nor Tyler or Stefan. I never saw Nik shows mercy to anyone who disappoints him and it occur to me. For some reason, my brother is hopelessly in love with you. Who would have thought that the big bad Hybrid would fall in love to a babe vampire? That's why I thought maybe, maybe because of you he'll change. Maybe because of your light he wouldn't drown anymore with darkness."

Caroline blinked at Rebekah's honesty and laugh at the next thing she said,

"And Stefan, we need someone who is diabolic and devious Katherine Pierce is the very definition of that. She helps a lot with this plan."

"But why is she helping? What's her price?" Stefan asked.

"A clean slate Elijah fancies her but she can't be with him unless Klaus would pardon her. I know you hate her but you'll forgive her because she deserves it. Bury the hatchet Stefan. She may be a bitch but before that she was just an innocent woman who had a terrible life because she had the Petrova blood."

Appreciation, if Katherine can find the words she's feeling right now that would be appreciation. She never considered the original blonde will help her to have her freedom back. She spoke the truth when she told Rebekah she's helping since she wants to redeem worthy of Elijah's trust. She spent so much time running and lying to survive that she don't- she's starting to believe at her own lies. She doesn't even remember who she was when they first met but like a moth allured at the light, she wants to find out.

"I notice your bracelet Caroline. Did you ever wonder where did Klaus get that? I've noticed that during the ball but, I never predicted that there's a story behind it. That's why I ask Katherine and it seems she got the answer. Now do tell me what you know Katherine." Rebekah crossed her legs and gaze directly at Katherine waiting for her to speak.

"Spend 500 years running and there will be a few people along the way that you'll meet. I've caught wind that there's a witch name Kat Graham at Seattle which knew about the bracelet. Turns out our Niklaus had a little dirty secret. A secret that will rattle you so deeply it will make you think twice about your feelings for Klaus are you ready for that Caroline?"

* * *

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise. Apparently, someone is foolish enough to challenge me. I'll go take care of it brother. Would you be a darling and escort these two lovebirds to where Caroline stays."

"Is everything alright Niklaus?" Elijah eyed him suspiciously

"Yes. I'd forgotten what it is like to have a brother. Thank you Elijah for reminding me again" Klaus spoke every word with sincerity making a brief smile flickered at Elijah's face.

In a flash, Klaus was departed.

* * *

Is she ready? Caroline rubbed her chin thinking deeply,_ Am I ready?_ She was about to answer when someone cuts in,

"Of course she's ready she would not fly a thousand miles and not know what she's getting."

All the attention was focused at the entrance as three visitors walked in they were warmly welcome by squeals and hugs. The second Elena steps inside the room she was already embraced tightly by Caroline and Bonnie. She was followed by Elijah whom was squeezed to death by Rebekah and also greeted by Kol's snarky remarks. Surprisingly Damon messed Katherine's hair making Stefan smiled then hugged his brother.

Authentic smiles emerge at each and every one's faces a sign that means all things are forgiven and forgotten. If you ask Caroline she would frankly tell you she didn't know that the chaos and everything that take place before will stop but as she saw with her own eyes what was happening that instant. Caroline couldn't stop smiling. She saw every one hugging and giggling like it was their high school reunion. It scared her to find out that she was wrong about the originals but she's not afraid to change her mind to accept that now, things would be different, that they'll never be the same, for better or for worse. She was willing to give up what she used to believe because the more he was willing to accept what is and not what. She thought, she'll find exactly where they belong.

"Lovely! Now we are all finished with our jibber jabber then I can talk. I remember you from the ball. Your Niklaus' date pretty little thing with a sharp tongue."

Caroline giggled remembering their appearance at the ball she notices Kol present a piece of paper and there was a sketch of a lady. Every one of them took turn to observe she finally had the chance to see the drawing and Caroline's eyes literally grew wide. _Who is she?_ She was stunning, her hair was a little bit wavy and her nose is way prettier than Kate Middleton and her lips were curled into a smile that is simply breathtaking.

_She's looks like Aphrodite! Nope scratch that! She's beautiful than Aphrodite! _

"Who is she?" Caroline's interest arises.

"Dianne Candice but I prefer her to call Dianne. In 1114 AD Italy, I was busy taking pleasure with one of my lady friend's blood when I met a woman. She begs me to help her sister, Claire. She got bitten by her own father, Alexander. I left her frankly, I didn't care if her sister will die but she's very intractable. I contacted Klaus he's blood was the only cure for werewolf bite. Coincidentally, Niklaus was running away from Mikael and he was about to join me. You can actually guess what happen. Dianne was very grateful and welcomes the two of us wide open at their house. We instantly became family. Klaus helped Alexander at his turning every full moon and eventually, Klaus and Dianne became head over heels with each other. A match made in heaven"

Kol closed his eyes summoning all the strength he can find he really doesn't know what he want to accomplished in revealing his brother's love life but all he know is, everyone deserves the truth. _Every one._

"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate that will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life."

"What was that?" Taken back by the beautiful speech Elijah couldn't help but enquire.

**"That was my speech when I ask her hand in marriage."**

Klaus can answer coolly stepping inside like he'd done in for a million times. Caroline didn't knew she was holding her breath she haven't seen Klaus since yesterday and all she can think about is the desire to embrace him in her arms she was about to rose from the bed planning to hug him but her idea faded as Rebekah's voice echoes at the whole room.

"You're telling me that you're married?!And you didn't even have the decency to contact us?!"

_His eyes._

Caroline gulps down, his eyes it's not Klaus that he knew his eyes were stoic but his voice is full of cruelty unexpectedly the atmosphere shifts it became quiet focusing everyone's attention to Klaus,

"Because I never had a chance to get married sister it was a hot summer day when Kol and I fancy a meal we went back home and stumble on a boy shagging Dianne. Turns out my fiancé were a slag."

"That is not true brother!" Kol bark flinching everyone except Klaus, who lash back,

"And what's not true?! When I saw her lips was attached to his? When his arms where holding her like she was his! Tell me!"

Klaus looked up immediately as his brother launched himself to him.

"She was force against her will Niklaus!"

"You're lying! I daggered you for a century and you still spat bogus to my face! Stop being a bloody gob shite or I'll kill you!" Klaus face right away turned into his vampire form but it didn't make Kol budge.

Kol toss him heatedly the force of the assault sent Klaus tumbling backward; his head collided with the wall as something crashed down on him or someone, in just a split second Kol came crushing his rib cage,

"How will you know if I'm lying or not you were not even there? You just ran like a coward! I stayed and heard the plea of Dianne turns out they were not making love. He was raping her and he was compelled to do so by the one and only bastard, Mikael! You didn't know that because all you care about is you! You let your anger get the best of you! Did you know how I was tortured as he chained me up in a chair?! Do you know how Mikael killed her?! Did you know what Mikael did to her?! Oh I know because he made sure I witness him tearing her limb by limb!"

The pain was staggering, Klaus could see nothing but he take notice of the malice at his brother's voice under no circumstances did he see him this heated Kol clutch his collar as the fangs came out alongside with his blood-spattered eyes he furiously sink his teeth into Klaus.

"Do you know how sickening it is?! To observe Mikael feel his breath on Dianne's cheeks as he whispered all the ways that he wish for her to suffer. Do you hear Dianne's shriek every time Mikael cut her with a knife?! Mikael offered her to spare her life in one condition, admit it that it was a huge mistake falling in love with you. You think with all the pain that she felt she would give up but no, bloody hell! I beg her to lie and save herself but she didn't! She didn't yield to that bastard wishes and she was greeted by death and where were you?!"

Klaus wrestle his queasiness as the pain rolled through him. Out of the blue he felt himself smashed on the floor on top of him he could feel Kol reaching for his neck his feet were fix on either side of him Kol's hands began to squeeze. Opening his eyes was a difficult task for Klaus to do but when he saw the tear stricken face of his younger brother his thought came suddenly into his focus.

"Do you realize how my heart was wrecked when I saw her, the person that I love as my sister was destroy by fire?! But how could you know that? You weren't there! You son of a bitch! You declare that you love her but when the second she needed you the most where were you?! You where in some fucking place weeping your arse out! She was all I got! She was all I got and I was dense enough to even think you'll show up at her wake but you didn't even have the decency to give flowers! She was nothing but faithful to you and you pay her back with what? Nothing! You're built like a brick-shit house but you're not tricking anybody. You're a coward Niklaus! The moment something unplanned occurs you take the first chance you get to bolt! You said you wouldn't be Mikael but, congratulations you're just like him!"

Klaus began to grow shaky his mind was a mess it was too much for him. He's struggling not for the reason that Kol was fighting him but the more Kol talk the more the truth descend on him it pains him to distinguish his brother was precise he was a coward. The instant he felt pain he get away from it.

There's kind of pain you can't ignore. A level of pain so great that it blocks out everything else makes the rest of your world fade away, until all we can think about is how much it hurt. And right now, Klaus couldn't take it any longer he crave to get the hell out of there as he struggle to draw breathe he reached instinctively for Kol's hand try to pry them off as adrenaline began to surge but Kol's hold refused to weaken.

"Now you are alone, you are producing hybrids just to counterfeit their loyalty. You complain about not finding love, family and loyalty. The reason you don't find it because you don't deserve it! You're not worthy of the mercy and forgiveness that our siblings are showing you over and over again, You don't justify the consideration that Katherine whom you hound for 500 years and Stefan whom you compelled to slay his love gave you and you don't bloody hell deserves Caroline's affection! You don't fucking deserve to have us! I'm done. I'm done being your brother. You arse! I'm through being daggered by you! I'm done having a glimpse of hope that you'll change! You fucking don't deserve the people that you have now! You're blinded by your thirst for power you don't even know what you're missing! Find your way back out from that darkness that gulps you this moment Niklaus or so help me God I would kill you in your sleep!"

A shrill crack was heard as Kol twist Klaus' neck crossly.

He stubbornly wipes his tears that were flowing liberally at his eyes with his hands. Recognizing his little outburst was witness by others Kol decided to calm down as he can see the look of horror in their eyes.

"Someone needs to give his own medicine and all of you are too scared to do that."

"Kol it's probably best not to torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best all of us just move on and accept things as they are."

Stefan moment looking at everyone and then look at Klaus who was lying unconscious he kindly hold him like a child and settle him in his own bed Stefan drew a long breath,

"Who wants to die next? We need to get the hell out of here Kol might be successful putting some sense into his head but once he woke up he will avenge his snapped neck and his huge ego."

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you not being the dumbest brother on Earth? Oh witchy I think it's best if you chant this place up. Let's go!" Damon suggested.

Bonnie was done with the spell and all of them left leaving Niklaus unconscious at his bed.

* * *

"I can't believe this! We are in Paris and we're not even visiting anything! Instead were stuck in a café!" Elena sulks she's been itching to quench her blood-lust but it can wait all she wants is to explore the city of love.

"Oh stop acting like a brat. We need to have a plan first!" Rebekah retorted as she played with her frappuccino.

"As much as I want to show you what Paris can offer Rebekah is right. We need to have a plan first." Elijah spoke cautiously.

A big "a" shape was formed into Damon's mouth as he cheerfully munches his baguette swallows it and spoke,

"So what's going to be? If anyone who fits the description of the word unpredictable that would be Klaus."

"Care, are you okay?" Stefan poke Caroline and smiled childishly.

"Yeah, Stefan I'm processing. I can't believe Klaus love someone before." Caroline rubs her chin thinking deeply digesting all the information.

"Jealous? Hurt that you're not the big bad hybrid's first love?" Katherine ask wickedly then innocently sips her espresso.

"Remind me why is she here?" Caroline snapped.

"Hey, Guys. We agreed to let the bygone be the bygones." Bonnie sensing a cat fight she firmly glares at Caroline and Katherine.

"Who agreed with that? Without any enemy to kill or torture my life would be boring." Damon places both of his hands into his cheeks and mockingly frowns at them.

"Awww. It wouldn't be boring you have me." Elena laughed as she gingerly places her hands to Damon's face.

Sparks fly every time, every time Elena touches him he's like a teenager again. Flattered by her remark he snakes his hands on her waist and gently embraces it he slowly tilt his head closing the distance between his face and her ears' and whispers seductively,

"I'm going to show you Paris and when we're back in our hotel room I would show you why it's called the city of love."

Elena felt the shivers in her spine thankfully Caroline called them out,

"Eww! Stop eye sexing each other or whatever you guys are doing. I have an idea! But it requires magic. Are you okay with that Bonnie?"

Everyone observes Bonnie whose eyes were gazing at Kol.

"Ugh! Hello Bonnie?!" Elena gleefully waves her hand in front of her clearly starstruck friend.

"What?" Bonnie blinks but unable to hide her embarrassment.

_Why does he have to be so hot? _Bonnie mentally slapped her head.

"You've got a little drool. Bonnie, I know Kol is smoking hot but we need to focus on the plan." Caroline teased.

"Ohhh. I'm sexy and I know it. I'm the hottest guy at in the planet. You have an impeccable taste since you chose me" Kol winked making everyone laughed.

Bonnie obviously embarrassed tried her best to divert the attention away from her,

"You were telling about the plan, what is it?"

A miracle happened a song started playing at the café it succeeded distracting them Bonnie should thank the manager or staff whoever started to play music.

_What started as a whisper  
slowly turned into a scream  
searching for an answer_

"My mother once said that there are two reasons why people cry at funerals. First, People cry because they're going to miss the person who died but they already accepted that they're gone. Second, they cry because they never really got the last goodbye."

_Where the question is unseen  
I don't know where you came from  
and I don't know where you've gone_

Everyone hushed down pondering Caroline's word and without even noticing all of them started to reminisce.

Each and every one of them loss someone one they care about even if they admit it or not.

Caroline close her eyes as she started to think about her father who tried desperately to fix her a small smile form to her face as she realize she let her father go with no regrets.

Maybe it's the blood or maybe it's the sibling bond but Elijah, Kol and Rebekah shared a look then they remember their father, Mikael, their mother, Esther, their brothers, Finn and Henrik. Rebekah's eyes were glassy and so are Kol and Elijah. She gently touched her both of brother's hand. They don't need words to know what that gesture means. _Always and Forever._

_Old friends become old strangers  
Between the darkness and the dawn_

Elena quickly brushes the stubborn tears streaming at her face. It's been years since Jenna and her parents and not to mention Alaric died. She remembers all the good time she had with them her parents teaching her how to drive and cook. Jenna showing her how to flirt and drink responsibly and Alaric, she remembers Alaric helping her how to defend herself.

Ever since she was born Bonnie was always in her Grandma's lap telling her stories about the world, fairytales and supernatural's. She remembers her gramps warmth embrace every time she's upset. She remembers her delivering warm milk just to have a little chat with her darling granddaughter. She badly misses her grandma but she knows she was watching her. Bonnie almost sob as she remember her grandma's final words "I'm proud of you my little bon bon."

_Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you _

From Ripper Stefan to St. Stefan Lexi Branson was always there helping him to restrain himself. Oh how Stefan miss Lexi her smile, her laugh, her silly pranks but most of all he just misses her. He never hated his brother so much until Damon killed Lexi. He was so angry he almost decided to kill his own flesh and blood but then he remembers Lexi and how good she is and how pure she is. She's the happiest person he met and Stefan remembers Lexi and her happy face it's enough to forgive his brother because he knew Lexi wouldn't want him to harbor hate.

_I still hear you saying  
All of life is a chance  
and is sweetest  
When at a glance  
But I live a hundred  
Lifetimes in one day  
But I die a little  
In every breath that I take_

Slowly his eyes travel at his arms. Damon remembers his werewolf bite then he remembers Rose who also experiences the same. The pain, suffering, hallucination he witness it happen to his friend, Rose and even meeting at a short time Rose flicker something inside him that he didn't thought he had, hope. Rose was the reason he thinks he's worth it he's worth a shot, she taught her to love and not to be afraid anymore. Rose taught her to live, really live. He caught himself looking at the ring that was in his ring finger, Alaric's ring that his drinking buddy gave when he was dying. Alaric, He's drinking buddy He's partner in crime, he's friend. The only person he trusted enough to let him in with his feelings, secret. He's not supposed to feel sadness. Damon doesn't do sadness but he did, that annoying emotion keeps coming when he remembers his friends.

_Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you_

_I listen to a whisper_  
_Slowly drift away_  
_Silence is the loudest_  
_Parting word you never say_  
_I put your world_  
_Into my veins_  
_Now a voiceless sympathy_  
_Is all that remains_

Katherine lost everyone she loved when Klaus slaughtered them her mom, her dad, her sister, her friends, every one. She felt her chest tightening as she remembers her family how happy they were back then. How simple things were enough for them. She remembers her mother continuously kissing her just for her to wake up. She remember her father threatening every suitor that she have then she remembers her little sister who never fails to make her smile with her goofy smiles and corny jokes. She remembers it too well that it felt so real. The pain in her chest vanished as her family echoes the words she desperately needed to hear. _"I love you Katharina"._ It came from her mother's lips, her little sister's lips and her dad's. It was enough to make her realize she was at the end of the dark tunnel.

_Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
to live my life without you_

"Every memory resurfaces when we lost someone even if it's good or bad. It hurts it hurts not to say goodbye or just even once tell them that we love them or we forgive them or we're sorry. We may be immortal but that doesn't give us the free pass not to feel every emotion and every human intervention that's going to happen. And I think that's what Klaus need. I think that's what everyone needs to hear those last words their last goodbye"

"Caroline, are you trying to say Bonnie should bring Dianne back?" Kol's eyebrow rose.

Caroline sighed, "No, I'm not saying to bring her back but what I'm saying is Klaus needs to tell his last words to Dianne for that to happen Klaus should know that Dianne is listening. That she's not dead. Maybe you can make her a ghost even just for a few minutes for Klaus to say goodbye."

"I'll do it. The spirits would let me since it doesn't involve dark magic but, I didn't memorize that spell. It's in my grimoire to be able to do the spell I need to go back to Mystic Falls." Bonnie sighed she doesn't really want to go back not yet. She wants to know what Paris can offer.

"Wait, I knew a witch that lives here in Paris, Jane-Ann Deveraux, a powerful with and a friend of mine maybe we can take a little peek at her grimoire." Katherine suggested.

"Impressive. You're like Sherlock Homes with brain damage." Rebekah smiled she may look like she's teasing but actually she's praising Katherine.

"I will escort Bonnie and Katherine and the rest of you take this time to explore Paris. It's a magical place." Elijah diplomatically said.

"Just a little change, I'm coming with you with a beauty that Ms. Bennet have I wouldn't want men falling in love with her." Kol winked at Bonnie making her blush.

* * *

**_Hasta el día que muera = until the day he dies (I don't know if that's true. I just google it.)_**

**Credits belongs to: **

**Bob Marley (Klaus proposal speech), Grey's Anatomy (Caroline realizing she was wrong.), Amen Omen by Ben Harper.**

** .FOLLOW. *wishing you would do that* :D**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry for not updating in weeks. I've got this massive writer's block and I delete everything I wrote because it's too plain or too common. Forgive me :( and it's like 3 am in the morning so if I have any grammatical errors blame it on my now drowsy eyes.

Just two things before you read this,

**First,** please please listen first to Andrew Belle's In my Veins this would set your mood and this chapter is the hardest chapter I written by far because I want all the emotions of Klaus and Caroline be shown and understand by you guys so yeah *cross fingers. Hope it is dramatic as I paint it to be.

**Second,** the quotes that you will read here are from Grey's anatomy. I am not crediting myself with this kick~ass quotes. Grey's Anatomy's writer, give them a round of applause*

**P.S:** the italicized part means two things if it's in the center then that is the lyrics of the song and if it's not in the middle then that's Caroline talking to herself.

So ladies and gentleman give it up for chapttttteeerrrrrrr Foooouurrtteennn!

* * *

Now Playing: In my Veins by Andrew Belle

_Nothing goes as planned_  
_Everything will break_  
_People say goodbye_  
_In their own special way_  
_All that you rely on_  
_And all that you can fake_  
_Will leave you in the morning_  
_But find you in the day_  
_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh, you run away_  
_'Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_

She never expected it. It's far from what she imagined.

Broken glass, damage furniture and her being pinned down on the wall.

That's what she expects but she never expected this.

No, scratch that. She never ever thinks or even dream that the scenario she's seeing right now would happen.

She pinches her cheeks –_hard, _making sure it was only just a dream.

_Nope, this s not a dream this is real. Caroline! Calm down!_

It was out of his character all of his bad boy glory and being the evil hybrid this is not what you will expect from him.

Okay, this is what Caroline expects after a very long day. And yes she's not even being dramatic. Kol just snapped his older brother's neck which Caroline thought Kol was signing his own death contract. She just became vulnerable at everyone, the gang, the originals and Katherine she haven't decided yet which group her sire would be put into but anyway, Caroline told them her plan and by some miracle they accepted and very supportive about it.

She's worried that Bonnie is with Katherine and Kol. She have the right to get worried since the surnames of those two are "diabolical" and "evil". Good thing though Elijah the moral one was with them.

It wasn't that hard for her to shake off her worries since Elena, Damon, Stefan and even Rebekah was doing a great job making her distracted. They visited a lot of places Elena suggested that they would have a quick trip to see the Eiffel tower but she quickly declined since she wants to visit it with him so all of them decided to go back to Jane's house, a witch and a friend of Katherine Caroline declined. As much as she wants to go there and have an update about their plan she needs to come home, _to him_.

Honestly, Caroline doesn't want to go back yet she knows that Klaus is awake and royally pissed. She doesn't want to be his shock absorber but sooner or later she needs to face the music plus, she really misses him. I r_eally miss him._

She brace herself for what she comprehend was coming, being shock was an understatement her jaw drop literally when she didn't saw an angry Klaus.

She saw...

She saw Klaus resting on her bed well technically it's his bed since it's his hotel room but it was hers ever since they were locked together.

"Enjoy your night love?"

Is she in a different planet? Klaus was not angry and he was actually talking to her.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be love?"

Caroline couldn't take it any longer. _What on earth is happening to him? Is he on drugs?_

"Why wouldn't you be mad? Uh okay, well first, we knew your dirty little secret. Second, I could smell all the testosterone from your fight with your brother and lastly, Kol snapped your neck. Didn't you have a massive ego to avenge or something?"

Klaus laughed at her little outburst,

"I wouldn't hurt you Caroline. After all we've been through you should know that by now and yes, I have a massive ego which will be avenge if in any second, Kol would decide to show in front of my face which would be impossible love since I knew the banner was up."

"This banner is exclusively for you. Damon suggested it which is a good move, since we really don't want you go on a killing spree."

For the first time since she entered the room Caroline hitch her breath it was so sudden that she didn't knew what to do when Klaus was already face to face with her.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

"I don't Klaus."

A lot of emotions were evident on his eyes. Caroline heaves a sigh she didn't want to fight. She wants to...

She wants to hug her so she did. She holds him close he was unresponsive but after a brief moment he gave in feeling her warmth embrace.

"I miss you today you know. We had a great time we went to a lot of places but I left them."

Caroline smiled she liked this, just the two of them into their little bubble and she loves that Klaus hand was now wrap on her waist,

"Why is that love?"

"Because they want to see the Eiffel tower and you're not with me so I left them. Don't worry they understand. I just want to go with you."

"I don't give a rat's donkey of what they think love as long as you had a good time with their company then I'm happy."

As much as she wants to hug him forever and smelling his cologne −a mix of lemon and lavender. She was really tired. Caroline slowly unclasped her hands and right away Klaus misses it. He stares at her while she was settling herself at the bed and sweetly looks at him,

"Come lay with me Klaus."

Klaus didn't hesitate. They were both in the bed then Caroline broke the silence,

"You know we need to talk about it."

"Talk about how Kol snapped my neck? Don't really want to talk about it love. My reputation was gone the moment my little brother decide to knock me out in front of everyone"

"No! not about that and stop being a drama queen although Kol did really kick your ass as much as I want to tease you with that we need to have a serious talk."

"And if I may ask Caroline, what is the content of our serious talk?"

"We need to talk about her Klaus. We need to talk about Candice or Dianne. Ugh, let's just stick to Dianne. I didn't push it before when we were playing truth or dare but you can't dodge it now."

_Everything will change_  
_Nothing stays the same_  
_Nobody here's perfect_  
_Oh, but everyone's to blame_  
_Oh, all that you rely on_  
_And all that you can save_  
_Will leave you in the morning_  
_And find you in the day_

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Are you sure about this Caroline?"

"Klaus I'm not going to cry or make a big deal out of it. I mean, you're a thousand years old you're allowed to have a love life before me and come to think of it, It's actually good you met someone before. It takes off the pressure from me. Besides, I'm a sucker for tragic love stories."

Klaus knew this was a suicide. If he's going to be honest he knew what would happen. Caroline may be strong but eventually everyone breaks and he's pretty damn sure she would break but as much as he wants to lie he can't. He just can't. It's ironic since he spend his entire life lying to people and to himself but, not to her especially not on this.

Everything will change after this. He gulped down and look at her… For the last time. He gather all the courage he could find and tell her the truth,

"Dianne was everything to me. She was the reason why I want to live. When I'm with her, I didn't care about Mikael. I didn't care about being a vampire. I just care about her and our relationship. I would die for her and she would too. In fact it was her last sentence before everything happened. She told me that she would die for me."

No matter how thick skinned Klaus try to be, there's millions of electrifying nerve endings in there opened and exposed and feeling way too much. Try as he might to keep from feeling pain, sometimes it's just unavoidable. Sometimes that's the only thing left and right now, it's the only thing he feels.

"But, she should live for me too."

_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh, you run away_  
_'Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_No, I cannot get you out_  
_No, I cannot get you_  
_Oh no, I cannot get you out_

_No, I cannot get you_

Tears, she saw tears on his face. Caroline badly wants to wipe it but she knows one single mistake he would stop so she let it be even if it kills her to see him like this she let him be,

"She should live for me too. I was prepared, ready to be more precise. I was ready to live my thousand years being with her, kissing her, hugging her and just be the person she doesn't want to live without that's why I was deeply hurt when I saw her lip locking with that guy but the thought of her being gone is just unbearable. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I just couldn't picture a life without her."

Klaus effortlessly wipe the tears that were streaming at his face. Caroline knew this is one of the moments you just want to prolong even just for a second, if you can just freeze time. This is Niklaus, not Nik the sweet ass he's been back at Mystic Falls he's not Klaus, the big bad hybrid. He's just Niklaus the person who just lost his fiancé. She know she would break this moment but she can't really shut the question she's going to ask next,

"You really loved her did you?

"Yes Caroline, I did and I still do love her, even now."

You want to know why people tend to lie instead to tell the truth because truth is painful. It feels like shit especially when it hits home. It feels like someone stake your heart.

"I should go"

And Caroline was far feeling worse she didn't feel that someone stake her heart she felt worse much worse. A million times worse. Caroline wasn't lying when she told Klaus that it wasn't a big deal that he have a relationship before because let's face it, Klaus is a thousand years old he earned a kind of Romeo and Juliet love story base on his age.

_Everything is dark_  
_It's more than you can take_  
_But you catch a glimpse of sun light_  
_Shining, shining down on your face_  
_On your face_  
_On your face_  
_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh, you run away_  
_'Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_

"Caroline?"

The big deal is, Klaus was still in love with her. He was hopelessly and irretrievably in love with her and Caroline couldn't just take that. She just can't. She got her heart broken and she can't stand any second longer in that room.

So she did what she thinks was best for her, she starts to pack. First, she grabs her shirt then her jeans, curling iron, shoes everything but she can't ignore the elephant in the room so she put her brave face and calmly said,

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

Caroline stopped packing and just looks at him and feeling her heart broke into piece by piece in a very slow motion.

_Have we had our last hug Klaus?_

_Our last fight?_

_Our last conversation?_

_Is it really over?_

_Can you love me more than you love her Nik?_

_Because I love you more than Tyler..._

_I love you so much it hurts.._

Caroline didn't know she was voluntarily sketching him to her head, his silky blonde hair, his ruby lips, his ocean blue eyes she almost thought that he was a mannequin but clearly she was wrong because mannequin don't speak,

"So this is a good bye then?"

Klaus asked and he expected a yes or maybe a tantrum. He expects anything but silence. He would actually laugh because it's been twelve minutes and twenty three seconds and Caroline didn't speak a word. It's a record breaker due to the fact that ever since they were lock together Caroline was nothing but chatty.

Yes, he would laugh very hard and he would even tease her but, seeing her face so broken and the ambiance so miserable he knew then and there he doesn't have any chance to tease her again.

"Taking this long awkward silence I assume yes? So you're leaving just like that?"

Caroline stopped she was in the middle of zipping up her pink suitcase when he heard him speak and made her flared up.

"Seriously?! Just like that? Klaus, YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH YOUR DEAD FIANCE! I may be an insecure neurotic freak on crack but I am not definitely stupid! I don't want to keep fighting for your attention Klaus. It's all or nothing. I ended my relationship with Tyler because I knew I wanted to be with you."

"Oh so having some feelings for my dead fiancé makes me a bad guy but leaving Tyler makes you a saint? Well then, congratulations Caroline once again, you've proven you're the most perfect vampire. If you regret leaving Tyler then go back to that small town boy."

Klaus didn't mean it, not a single word. He doesn't want her to go back. Heck, it would kill him to see her on the arms of anyone but him. It would be sweet admitting out loud that his jealous but he can't say that now because everything is broken, all he wants was a last banter because he knew everything will change.

"You really don't get it do you? I have a choice Klaus. I can choose to be with Tyler but I didn't. I get to make my own decisions. Have my own life. Do whatever I choose. What I choose is you Klaus. You're who I want to wake up with, and got to bed with, and do everything in between with. I'm not saying that I can't live without you Klaus because I can. I live a happy sixteen years before I met you. I can live without you but I choose not to. I choose not to live without you. "

Caroline grabs her suitcase and before heading to the door she looked back,

"I'm sorry Klaus; I can't keep being your second choice not when you're my first."

_No, I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_No, I cannot get you out_  
_Oh no, I cannot get you_

* * *

_**I do not own TVD. I am proud that some of the lines here are from Grey's Anatomy. Definitely watch it guys. It's not just a t.v show. Anyway, I'm kinda nervous while posting this but, yeah I'm titaanniiuuuummmm *just kidding. On the titanium part not on the being nervous part. See I'm babbling sorry. if I did a crappy or fantastic work at this chapter then please do type it up and post it as a review. and it would make me happy that you guys, follow and favorite and review this story.**_


	15. Chapter 15

"You never know the biggest day of your life is the biggest day. Not until it's happening. You don't recognize the biggest day of your life, not until you're right in the middle of it. The day you commit to something or someone. The day you get your heart broken. The day you meet your soul mate. The day you realize there's not enough time, because you wanna live forever. Those are the biggest days. The perfect days."  
-Isobel "Izzie" Stevens

* * *

No matter how hard she tries to plan things and threaten everyone to help the result won't be in her hands.

They're immortals yet that doesn't promise that they can manipulate or even change the outcome of their lives.

She knew what happened and as meddlesome as she was, all she could hope was for her memory to be wiped out at that certain moment.

She was just a bystander unable to aid. Force to listen to their goodbyes.

She wanted to intrude, to yell, and to strike them hard so they can stop acting like fools but she can't and she knows why.

This is not her fight.

She just stood there embracing the company of solitude.

_"I'm sorry Klaus; I can't keep being your second choice not when you're my first."_

In a jiffy, she was gone.

* * *

Einstein was right time moves a different speed. To Rebekah it came as a blur. One moment she's in front of her brother's room then next thing she's in a bar. As soon as she heard Caroline opening the door she bolts out.

She's almost finished consuming her third serving of White Russia when someone sat beside her.

"Scotch neat."

Not immune to the Pierce charm, the bartender shows his cutest smile and flirtatiously winks at her but disappointment felt through his face when Katherine didn't even budge.

"Impressive, no lip locking with bartenders anymore?"

Rebekah cunningly spoke to the brunette. She needs a distraction a little chitchat with the original doppelganger would do the trick. She expects a snort or a snarky remark from Katherine, that girl just need to have the final say but the only noise came from her was from her throat. Apparently she chugs the scotch like water.

"Let me guess. Trouble in Paradise?"

"Humanity is a vampire greatest weakness Rebekah. No matter how easy it is to turn it off it keeps trying to fight its way back in. You wanna know why I help? Because as much as I want to deny it, I want to Elijah see me as worthy but no matter what I do it seems it's not enough."

Katherine heaves a sigh as she closes her eyes. What ensue last night was carve at her mind.

* * *

Jane's house was actually a mansion, better than the Salvatore's. Katherine was impressed not bad for a witch living for almost five hundred years. Everyone pitch in to help find the spell. All eyes were glued at the grimoires scattered in the living room when…

"I'm taking a break."

Witches and their spell Katherine is done with it. If she knew searching for witch juju will occupy her for hours she should just come with Rebekah to check the beauty and beast but his presence made her stay.

_Him,_ the gentleman sitting at the scarlet chair looking gravely at a grimoire in his left while taking small sips of coffee with his right hand. He is the reason.

The reason why she's playing nice Katherine knew her affection toward Elijah didn't vanish or change even when she met Damon and Stefan. She can't fight those feeling anymore that's why she deliberately involves herself into the plan. She's determined to get Elijah and she knows she get what she wants.

"You're not going to scream."

A loud moan escaped from the man's lips as Katherine sinks her teeth as she drained him ruthlessly. She was hungry and irritated too. It's been months since the operation "Beauty and the Beast" started but, Elijah never reciprocate her actions. Heck! He's not even talking to her except when it's related with the plan.

Her patience is wearing thin. She's not one to wait but she knows Elijah is making her work for it after all Elijah chased her before now it's her turn but, she's done playing nice.

She's in good terms with everyone, The Salvatore's, her boring doppelganger, the witch, and his siblings. What else does Elijah want her to do?

It was euphoric. Katherine licked her teeth as the man held his last breathe. He faltered on the floor when a British voice invaded her privacy,

"Do you honestly feel nothing for this man? A man whose daughter or wife might be waiting for him to come back? How can you honestly do that without your conscience eating you up?"

She didn't know Elijah was watching her −with an extremely frustrated face.

She hates it when Elijah was being moral because it hurts her how true his words are she might be Katherine Pierce but when in Elijah's eyes; she's Katharina Petrova all over again, the sweet, innocent lady he met years ago.

"I'm hungry. I'm a vampire I need to drink blood."

Katherine licks her lips seductively. She might be Katharina before but, she's Katherine Pierce now. She's Katherine fucking Pierce, a sexy, diabolical and tough woman who won't allow anyone to treat her like shit.

"You're a vampire and yes you require blood but that doesn't give you the right to murder him."

Elijah looked at her all floodgates where wide open. Different emotions were evident on his hazel brown eyes, Pain, disappointment, sadness and hopelessness.

"I just want to believe you changed but how can I when at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you."

He chuckles softly making Katherine gulps a little. It's not a 'Haha−that's−a funny−joke' laugh it's not even a genuine laugh. It's a shallow one.

A very exhausting and shallow one.

"I don't know that I ever will."

People make mistakes and even the people that we love. Yes, she did some terrible things and the man lying down was one of them but, she loves Elijah.

She was hopeful that somehow Elijah has still feelings for her. He has, she knew that it's just Elijah was in love with Katharina, the human version of herself and not this Katherine Pierce the vampire side of herself.

Why she can't have love like Damon and Elena have? Why she can't have a fresh start like Kol and Bonnie? Why can't she even have hook−ups like Stefan and Rebekah?

They say we accept the love we think we deserve. Katherine holds her chest as she's fights hard to keep the tears from falling apart.

Did she really deserve this?

This cruelty, this hatred will it ever vanish from his eyes?

* * *

"Walk tall."

"What?" Katherine asked snapping from her thought.

"All you can do is be brave enough to get out there Katherine. You've fought. You've loved. You lost. Walk Tall Pierce that's all you can do."

Rebekah smiled at her sincerely. Throughout this adventure, Rebekah was civil to her but now, the original blonde was getting comfortable with her.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did."

"You're not so bad when you're not being conniving little bitch"

Katherine laughed. Oh Rebekah is finally warming up to her. It felt nice not to be hated by people so she took this chance to feed her curiosity,

"So why are you here? I thought you're going to talk to those lovebirds."

"I did. They had a little spat."

"Let me guess it ended in tears and heart break?"

"How did you know that?"

"True loved is not real unless it is returned Rebekah. Silly children, Caroline thinks Klaus doesn't love her because he has still feelings with his dead fiancé which is true he has still feelings for her but she'd dead. He needs to move on and see what's he's missing. He needs to let go but Caroline should know his feelings is genuine for her. Let them e, they'll figure it out eventually."

They looked at each other when both of their phones vibrated at the same time,

_We found the spell. Meeting at Jane's mansion. Come here now.−S_

She sighed she's not really in the mood to see him but Rebekah already yank her hand forcing her to come with her,

"Let's go before Stefan starts to brood."

* * *

"I've talked to the spirits and they allow me to do it but Dianne can only be here in a short period of time an hour to be exact."

"And why is that Bonnie? She needs to be here. A week tops. Nik wouldn't just welcome him with arms wide open." Rebekah told them.

"It requires a lot of power Ms. Mikaelson if Ms. Bennet would do that she would die."

Jane spoke with warning making Katherine shiver. Jane's been like a sister to her. They met somewhere in New Orleans and they've became close friends instantly. Jane is the very opposite of Katherine. Red hair, light green eyes and a very kind person but when you pushed her button, you better run, fast.

Rebekah snarled at her ready to launch but was stopped by the Katherine's glare. She looks at her and she gets the signal. Jane can be trusted and what she said was true.

"Don't be stupid little sister. An hour would suffice. When will you do it Bon?" Kol looked at Bonnie,

"Tomorrow evening the only question is where."

"That's no brainer judgy; Let them talk at a bar. Booze and girls perfect place to wallow after meeting your dead fiancé." Damon smirk making Rebekah roll her eyes,

"Caroline and Klaus had a little spat. The spell should be done in Nik's room"

"What happen?" Elena asked worry was evident on her voice.

"They're just dumb enough not to recognize their feelings." Katherine bluntly told them not even averting her eyes at his direction.

"Do the spell at the rooftop Bonnie. Keep it simple and discreet." Elijah notice Katherine's action but decided to shrug it.

* * *

Night life in Paris is an ecstatic view. Everyone is alive and cheerful except, Kol even though he decided to have fun a pretty witch is nagging his mind knowing that Bonnie is all alone since everyone decided to explore Paris separately Kol decided to come back and surprise her with her favorite macaroons.

The gesture shocked Bonnie but also made her feel happy. They stayed for hours talking,

"You seriously gave Elijah a wedgie?"

Kol nodded making Bonnie laugh even more.

The thing was, Kol don't know why he stayed up late just to make sure the Bennet witch have company. As the time passed by, Kol share stories about any topic he can think about. He realizes that she's not like the other girls. She's not superficial. She's a witch and Kol don't want to sound rude but witches are known to be very judgemental but she's not like that she didn't put labels to the supernatural's she didn't label him actually, he didn't feel any condemnation in her eyes just pure happiness stating that she was really listening to him, that struck him as refreshing and different.

"So Bon bon, do you like being a witch?"

Bonnie blushed a little at her new nickname it was far better than "lovelies", "sweetheart" or "darling". It felt real and somehow, it feels like Kol is not flirting with her but he was really serious to know about her and her life.

"Actually, I did but when I visited my dad and told him about it he was devastated. The reason why he left my mother is because he can't accept she was a witch. Now, he has a daughter who is also a witch he can't just acknowledge it. To answer your question, yes I like being a witch it's who I am but somehow being a witch is the reason why my dad hates me."

"Well that's his lost not yours. Shame on him not to get pass that. Don't be too hard on yourself Bon bon, it's not your fault. It never was and never will."

"Thanks Kol. It means a lot to me."

Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise, like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore simply rise above the pain in the past. A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead.

For two will always be stronger than one. Like a team braced against the tempests of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality. Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held, promises made long ago in the sacred space in our hearts.

Kol and Bonnie remember tonight. For tonight is the beginning of their story.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now Bekah."

Stefan smiled as he heard Rebekah gasped as what she saw.

She was standing in a middle of nowhere looking at,

A telescope

A blanket

A basket filled with all kinds of food, pizza, fruit and wine.

She's pretty sure this is not a place for their raging hormones definitely not that. This is a place for romance, cheesy conversation and feelings.

"Stefan I told you−"

"I know you told me we are friends with benefits. No drama, no emotions involve."

"Yeah, emotions are tacky Stefan. It's best to shut it off."

"But, here's the thing you only want that because you think that I'm not yet over with Elena even though we broke apart after the winter wonderland. Am I correct?"

"Yes. You're not yet over her that was obvious when you protect her from all the hybrid drama."

"I would always protect her."

"I know like you would always love her."

This is why she doesn't want to get involve with Stefan.

Since day one they've been shagging, Rebekah always whispers to him those three words when he's asleep but she can't say it out loud since it's always going to be Elena and their epic love.

Somehow, she can relate to Caroline. Both of them have loved before and just got their heart broken but now, they don't want that they want an epic love too and Rebekah deserve an Allie and Noah love story. Yeah, she deserves that and she wants Stefan to be her Noah but, it seems that's impossible.

"Hey, listen to me. Look at me Bekah."

Rebekah force herself to look at Stefan hypnotized by those eyes but Rebekah discern one thing, honesty and right now, what would come from those lips would mean one thing, it's real.

"I'm protecting her like I would protect Klaus. She's my friend now and she became a part of me but she's with Damon now and honestly, I ship them. Go Team Delena!"

Both of them laughed at his antic then he continued,

"All I'm saying. I miss her but I'm not crippled by the loss. Plus, I met this girl back in 1920's. She's crazy beautiful and a very great dancer but I lost her thanks to her overprotective and idiot brother but now, I met her again and I'm thankful that she was brought back to me. And I thank God for doing that because I fell in love all over again."

"Don't lie to me Stefan especially not on this."

Stefan look at her and sigh, he knew it would take her a lot of persuading to know what he truly feels but, it doesn't matter because Stefan loves her.

He loves her.

Now he knows what to do, he slowly cupped her cheek. Smiled like an idiot and,

"I love you Rebekah Mikaelson. I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. When you touch my skin, my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love. I love you Rebekah."

You ever heard the expression "the best things in live are free"? Well, that expression is true. Every once in a while, people step up they rise above themselves. Sometimes they surprise you and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes. It can push pretty hard but if you look close enough, you can find hope in the words of children, in the bars of the song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

It felt like someone punch him in his stomach as Elijah saw her filling her Audi A8 with luggage.

She didn't speak she just look at him and he knew he lost the right to know after what happened a while ago.

"Katha−"

"My name is Katherine Pierce. I may be Katharina Petrova before but I am Katherine Pierce now. I'm not the sweet innocent peasant girl you once love. I am different now and it appears no matter what I do you can't just accept that so I'm leaving."

He felt it, the pain. She spoke while putting the last suitcase without even glancing at him. He lost her before but this time, it's different. He can hear it in her voice; she's determined to start a new life, a new life without him. He knew she's done playing cat and mouse.

He just stood there and looks at her. Contemplating what to say but he was beat to it,

"Maybe you don't love me at all. Did it ever occur to you that you have no idea who I really am? I've spent so much time running from your beloved brother and where are you at that time? I trusted you but your loyalty stayed with Niklaus. I won't complain because I know that family above all is your motto."

A loud bang was heard when she closes the door,

"I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke. I love you for who you are and if ever you change I still love you but, I can't be with you not when you're so desperate to bring back the past. I am Katharina and Katherine when I came here. People change Elijah and if you love me you would accept the good and the bad."

She walks slowly to him making him feel nervous.

What would he do now if she says her final goodbye?

"I am dark and twisty and if you can't accept that then it's time for me to leave. Send my love to all of them. Take care of yourself."

And he just stood there looking as the shiny audi A8 leaves the vicinity.

Elijah Mikaelson just stood there as his tears flowing from his eyes he just stood there.

There comes a moment when it's more than just a game and you either take that step forward or turn around and walk away.

Elijah decided to take that step forward.

Another step then another step,

He was running using his vampire speed to stop her. Hindsight is a bitch and he was an idiot. Good thing it wasn't too late he saw her car and he flash before it making it stop.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

A very angry Katherine stepped out if looks could kill he would be dead by now but he didn't care. He felt himself die the moment she said goodbye.

Then he kissed her.

They say actions are louder than words so he just kissed her. With all that he has making sure everything he wants to declare can be said through their lips locking with each other.

_I love you just the way you are. _

He kissed her again,

_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change_

He kissed her again,

_Because you're amazing just the way you are_

He kissed her again,

_I love you just the way you are. _

She was speechless and gasping for air. He slowly embraces her,

"If there's a crisis, you don't freeze, you move forward. You get the rest of us to move forward because you've seen worse, you've survived worse. And you know we'll survive too. You say you're all dark and twisty; it's not a flaw Katherine. It's a strength it makes you who you are."

Underneath the moonlight, five hundred years later they both utter the words they know that will bind them forever.

"I love you Elijah, Always have and always will."

"I love you too Katherine Pierce, Always."

* * *

**NANA'S NOTES: **

**CREDIT: awesome quotes: One Tree Hill, Grey's Anatomy.**

**I know that this is Klaroline Centric but I just post this to let you guys know what's going on to this people because they are the couple's support system. And also for my dear reader's who wants the appearance of the couples.**

**I posted this chapter since I'm going to have a busy week. I have not abandon this story but right now, I've got a lot of things to do so it's safe to say I wouldn't update soon. But, I promise I would finish this story.**

**If you have time, I wrote another story. It's Klaroline and Kennet centric. Haha. And it's human and fun.**

**So what you think? **


End file.
